Another Life
by XXMrsNorthmanXX
Summary: My life seemed to be normal. Ive been friends with Kagome since I moved to Japan, but I never thought Id be time traveling, and learning all I knew was fake. Or falling in love. Oc/Sesshomaru. Rumiko Takahasi Owns all Inuyasha characters.
1. Chapter 1 Begining

I woke up to the sound of anger filled voices, like most mornings, my brother disagreeing with our father about when they should wake me up, I found it quite entertaining. They never agreed on a lot of things especially anything having to do with me, while I was always the one to calm the fight and find a compromise. I slid out of my bed, putting on my slippers as I opened my bedroom door, walking to the kitchen. I saw my brother sitting at the table sulking as Father was making breakfast.

"Morning Newlyweds." I smiled, as both of them glared at me. Newlyweds are what I'd call them, because of all the bickering; it just seemed to be perfect for them.

"We were wondering when you'd wake up." Damien scratched his head, as he took a sip of juice.

"It's only 9 in the morning, on a Saturday. Give me a break."

"You should have been awake two hours ago." He continued, as I sighed, sitting across from him.

"I'm not a complete weirdo like you, Damien. I'm normal to the point where I'd like to get some beauty sleep, like other girls."

"Then you need more sleep." He sarcastically spat.

"Whatever. Hey Dad, what's for breakfast?"

"Soy-" That word, just made jump up and grab myself a meal bar.

"I'll pass, but thanks." I started back to my room, as I heard my father sigh and my brother groan, both hoping I would finally try it, but epic failure. I wasn't much of a person to try anything with the word 'soy' in it; it just sounded weird to me. I was a healthy eater, it just was the thought of milk or something made out of beans, it sent a shiver down my spine. I opened my door, closing it behind me, throwing the meal bar on my desk across the room. I went to the dresser drawers, getting myself dressed for the day, as I began to get deep in thought, like I would always do.

I've always been different than my family, they were signs of conflict and destruction and I was the solution, the maker of peace, ever since I was able to speak. There was my father, Lance Davis, my brother, Damien Jenkins, and myself, Mika Davis. My brother had our mother's last name, she passed away when she gave birth to me, and Father didn't feel like her last name suited me. Father would say that I looked like her, while Damien looked like a mini clone of himself besides his hair, which he kept either shaved or dyed it blond. Father never had pictures of her and Damien was too young to remember what she looked like. He was about 3 when I was born, I'm now 18 and he's 21, but the thing is, he treats me like I'm still a baby, and I hate it. But that's what normal brothers do, I can't change him, as much as I wish I could.

I had dark brown silk hair, with eyes dark as the blackened skies when you see me from a distance, but if you looked close enough you can tell they are almost the same color as my hair, just a tiny bit darker. Father also says it's hard to tell my emotions through my eyes, he says they're like safes, not even he can open. I just tell him he's crazy, and he always laughs, saying that Mother would say the same thing. I still don't understand how any woman on this planet could honestly live with my father sometimes, let alone give birth to his offspring, though I'm an exception. That isn't my problem. But lately, Father barely speaks of her, not since I began to mature, it must be painful to see me, to see her in me.

I yawned, stretching my arms, as I finished getting dressed. I had put on a black tank top, with a nice purple long sleeve shirt over it, some jeans, as I slid on my sneakers, fixing my socks. I grabbed my cell phone from the charger to notice I had a missed call, I checked who it was. I smiled as I called the number back.

"Kagome!"

A young girl on the other line squealed. "Mika!"

"How's it going?"

Kagome sighed. "It's ok, but my stupid boyfriend is making me leave home sooner than I thought."

"What do you mean? You don't mean for good, do you?"

"Nah, just for a couple of days."

"Like always, you disappear for awhile to your boyfriends."

"You know I always come back as soon as I can."

"Yeah. What are you going to tell school?"

"Gramps is gonna lie for me again."

"Hope it's not malaria, again." We both laughed as I laid down on my bed. "How about I join you this time? I need a break from my family."

Kagome started to breath heavier, I could tell she was about to lie. "Next time, because he wanted to do something special for our anniversary. Is that ok?"

"You have fun ok, just be safe."

"Thanks, I got to go. Laters Mika."

"Lates Kagome." The line disconnected, as I held my phone in my hands, looking at the pictures, of Kagome and I.

Three years ago, I moved here from the States, originally from California, since Father had gotten a new job in this country, this sea incased island far from the world I missed. I felt so alone for a long time, after moving here, till I met Kagome Higurashi. Kagome became my closest friend here, since then, we seemed like we were twins or attached at the hip sometimes, I knew Kagome felt the same. Kagome said I was even better than Yuka, Eri and Ayumi put together, I took that as a compliment, but since last year it felt like she was hiding something from me. That was about the same time she started to see her boyfriend, that weird red kimono wearing guy, he just didn't seem to be from around here, like he almost destroyed my cell phone when it rang, it was like he was technology impaired. Usually, I'm pretty good at finding out if someone is lying to me or fibbing about something just by the look in their eyes or how they act, it is a special talent of mine, but no matter what I tried, I couldn't find out what the heck she was hiding from me. I can't stand these lies anymore.

I got up from my bed, as I slipped my cell phone into my Nightmare Before Christmas bag, putting on my sweatshirt, leaving my room, and closing the door behind me. I walked into the kitchen, starting out, as I passed Damien and Father.

"Where are you going?" Father put the plates down on the table, as I could feel Damien's eyes on my back.

"I'm going over to Kagome's to see how she is. Call me if you need me. Laters." I walked out of the house, before they could have a moment to even disapprove of my leaving. I ran down the street, as the wind blew pretty strong against my face, stopping at the end of the stairway to the Higurashi Shrine, Kagome's home. I sighed as I stretched my legs for a nice up hill run, I took a deep breath as I dashed up as fast as I could, reaching the last step. I looked around to just see Grandpa Higurashi at the gift shop; I smiled as he walked over to me with a broom.

"Hello Mika." He smiled at me.

"Hello Sir. Is Kagome still at home?"

He shook his head, as I groaned, '_I just missed her'_."She left to the doctors." I looked at him to see in his eyes, he was lying.

"Ah, I hope she is ok. Can you tell her I was here?"

"Absolutely, Mika. I must take care of the storage house." He stretched, sweeping some leaves that landed in front of us, lifting the broom. "Have a nice day." Grandpa Higurashi walked away as he waved goodbye, I took that as a chance to look around.

'_She couldn't have left that fast…' _ I saw that the doors to the Shrine of the Bone Well were opened; I walked over and felt the door. _'It's still warm.'_ I walked into see the well was uncovered; it also seemed that people were here, by the foot prints made in dust around the well. I went down the stairs, staring into the well, there were foot prints at the bottom too.

"Why would anyone go into an empty well?" At that very moment, the wind blew strong through the doors, smashing into my back, I toppled into the well.

"SHIT!" I started to fall, I closed my eyes tightly, awaiting a broken ankle or even something worse…but nothing happened, I slowly opened my eyes to find myself on my knees at the bottom of the well. "Ok…that was freaky." I looked to see some vines braided into a rope.

'_Was that there before? I need to get out of this well first, then figure what happened to Kagome.' _ I grabbed the vine rope, as I started to climb out of the well, I finally put a foot to the ground, I brushed the dirt off, fixing my bag while the birds sang a beautiful song.

'_Wait…Birds?' _I looked around, to my surprise, I wasn't in the shrine anymore, I was in a field within what seemed to be a forest. _'I've died that's the only possible explanation to this. I must have died… Mika, get a hold of yourself, just don't lose your mind.' _

"Kagome, did you bring more of those candy pops?" I turned to the direction the voice came from, as I ran to it, I ended up to be in a village and across the way and over a bridge at a hut, was Kagome.

'_This is all too weird…Whatever, I need to get someone to shed some light on this situation, Kagome is the one to do it.' _I ran across the bridge and to the doorway of the hut, as I coughed, _'All this exercise is gonna be the death of me'_. I walked into the room, everyone in the hut stared at me, but I just noticed Kagome, as she noticed me.

"Mika?"


	2. Chapter 2 New Surroundings

Kagome stood up, walking over to me, I could tell she was surprised, it was in her eyes, she was also shocked that I was here, wherever I was.

"Kagome."

"How did you get here?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that…I'm tired of all these lies, Kagome."

"Mika…"

"I want some explanations, right now." I stood with my hands on my hips, I wasn't kidding. She sighed, as she motioned me to sit.

"No, answers now."

"Well…We're in the feudal era of Japan."

"You mean, we went back in time?"

"About five hundred years in the past."

"Oh." I looked around, noticing the clothes and how I was in a hut…a hut. "How did we get here?"

"The Bone Eaters Well is a portal, from our time to this era."

"Ah, ok. Last Question."

"Yeah?"

"What is that guy?" I pointed to the weird guy, whom was supposedly her boyfriend, but he seemed to have pointy fluffy ears at the top of his head, instead of normal ears on the sides of his head.

"That's Inuyasha, he's a half demon, part dog demon and part human, he's my friend."

"Alright." I sat down taking a deep breath, the rest of the people just continued to stare at me, as Kagome sat down next to me. She started to laugh as did I, while they looked at us weird, almost like we were crazy. "I'm surprised that you didn't go bonkers."

"Hey, I'm smarter and more imaginative then most people you know, don't take me to be like the Gossip Girls." The Gossip Girls were Yuka, Eri and Ayumi, because they would always act like complete blonds, no offense to any blonds, just they were stupid and were addicts to gossip. "I was getting tired of hearing you lie to me."

"I know. I always knew you could tell, I just kept telling myself that you didn't need my problems."

"We're sisters, Kagome, no matter what." I hugged her, as she hugged back, nodding. "Your problems are my problems."

Kagome pulled back, smiling at me so brightly, seeing the weight of the lies being lifted from her heart, I could see it all in her eyes, I smiled back. "So, since you're here, I should introduce you to everyone, right?"

"That would be the best idea, because it seems everyone is looking at me like I'm some feral animal or insane whack job." I giggled, as we stood up.

"Mika, you already know Inuyasha. The girl there is the demon slayer Sango and her companion Kilala, who is a two tailed fire cat, the little boy there is Shippo, he is fox demon, the elder priestess is Kaede, and the young monk is Miroku." Kagome pointed to each person when she was naming them off to me, I smiled to make a good impression. Everyone seemed quite friendly as they smiled back at me, but Inuyasha kept a strong tough look, just like when I first met him. Kagome turned herself to me. "Everyone this is my closest friend at school, Mika Davis."

Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder, as she looked at him, _'He's a fox demon, this little kid? Geez the feudal era is weirder than I thought.' _"I thought you and Inuyasha were the only ones able to go through the well."

"Maybe she has a tie to this time, as Kagome did." Sango petted Kilala, as Miroku stood up walking over to me.

"Possible, we'll just have to see."

"Miss Mika?" Miroku took my hands, looking kindly in my eyes, _'Oh, I have a bad feeling about this guy.'_

"Yes?"

"Would you bear my children?" Sweat dripped off my forehead, as I took my hands.

"Keh?"

"I need someone to give birth to children to pass on my mission." He took me into his arms, as I cringed, _'God, I hate getting touched this much. Kagome is lucky she's my sister, this guy would already be fucking dead, just for touching my hands. Just wait once you let go, we'll see if you can have kids anymore…'_

Suddenly, he let go and fell back with a giant bump on his head, as Sango was fuming with anger. She sat back down, while he rubbed his head, painfully, I giggled. _'I like that girl, she kicks ass.'_

"Don't get too comfy." Kagome and I looked to Inuyasha, as he stood up.

"Inuyasha,"

"She isn't human Kagome." Everyone looked at me, I was just as surprised as they were.

"What do you mean…I'm not human?" I stared into his eyes, to see he had a pit of fire deep within, filled with anger, _'Is that towards me? What did I do? I haven't felt this much anger surge, since I broke Damien's favorite Star Wars figurine.'_

"You don't smell human." Inuyasha took a hold of his swords handle, as I backed up. "Miroku, Sango, don't you feel her aura?"

"What?"

"Your aura-"

"I know what is." I looked at Inuyasha, glaring, he glared back.

Miroku rubbed his head, trying to sooth his painful bump as he closed he's eyes, nodding, as Sango just nodded with him. "She does have a strange aura."

Kagome looked at me, and I could see in her eyes, as they studied me, she could see the same thing they did, she pated my back, trying to calm me down.

Inuyasha walked over to me, as I backed up a bit, he sniffed me closely. "You smell like that bastard."

"Excuse me?" _'Did he just insult me or compare me to someone? Either way, I don't like it.'_

"Inuyasha, do you mean Sesshomaru?"

"Who?" _'So he was comparing me to someone.' _I was still pretty pissed and starting to develop a headache. _'God, what a pain this day has been so far on my nerves.' _ "Someone please just explain this to me, before my brain dies from the soon coming horrific pain from this headache."

Kagome looked me in the eyes, as I could tell this was difficult to understand everything as well. "Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's half brother, he's a pure blooded dog demon."

"So, I smell like a dog demon?" I looked at Inuyasha, as he sighed.

"Yeah, you smell like that damn bastard alright."

"Stop saying 'that damn bastard' when you're talking about the person you're comparing me to. And, how, in Buddha's holy name, can I be a dog demon? It's not possible." Kagome patted my back.

"Maybe we should ask your dad-"

I laughed at the thought. "Like my Father would honestly talk about something like this."

"It could be about your mother."

"Oh my god." I laughed harder. "He hasn't talked about her since I was 10, Kagome."

"We should try." She looked at me sternly; I nodded, as I slowly stopped laughing and admitted defeat.

Inuyasha growled, gripping his sword even tighter as everyone stood up. "Naraku."

"Bless you?" Everyone rushed past me as I almost fell over, I walked to the door way to see what the big deal was, they all surrounded a man in a baboon pelt. "What's so import-" My nose twitched, I started to smell something bad, it smelled… like poisonous gas, how could I even tell that…I groaned as I watched the gang, trying to forget I even knew about the gas.

"Inuyasha, why don't you and your group just give me the jewel fragments, then I'll just leave you be. Why must we fight? Just give me the shards."

"In your dreams." Inuyasha took out his sword; it seemed to be made out of some type of fang, instead of pure metal.

"Your funeral then." The man in the baboon pelt cackled, as giant tentacles smashed around them. I just watched from the doorway of the hut, as I noticed a shine from underneath his pelt, it was calling to me. _'That must be a jewel shard, and there's another one somewhere on him.' _ I shook my head as I watched them fight, what seemed to be the villain.

"Kagome," Inuyasha dodged a tentacle as he cut it off, the man groaned in pain. "Do you sense something from this stinking puppet?"

'_Puppet, how could that be a puppet, it seemed quite alive to me.' _

"Yeah, there's two, one in his neck and another in his chest."

"Heh." Inuyasha just jumped, slashing the puppets neck off, as it turned to dust before my eyes, the jewels shining on the ground with pieces of pelt across the grass. Kagome ran over to them, placing them in a small container, it seemed they collected a lot of those jewel shards. She looked at me, as she walked over.

"Why do you collect those things?"

"If we don't, then Naraku would get them and destroy this world, leaving Miroku to die of the curse in his hand, Sango to never save her brother, and Inuyasha to never get revenge."

"Ah ok." I didn't fell like figuring out everyone's life story, because I just didn't care at the moment. I took a deep breath, as I smelled something, it smelled like Sakura blossoms, and it was coming pretty fast. "Uh, Guys, if I'm not wrong, but I think someone is coming." They looked at me, and then Inuyasha smelled the air, as he groaned.

"Geez, Sesshomaru, do you ever take a damn bath?"

"Silence, you half-breed."

I turned to the voice, it sounded like angel chimes but it sounded so cold, it sent a shiver down my spine as I gasped. _'Oh, holy crap… He's gorgeous…No, godly, he's a godly figure.'_ He stared emotionless in front of us. He had pale white skin with a blue crescent moon on his forehead and two purple marks on each cheek, as his silver, almost light blue hair contrasted with the light of the sun and the color of his golden yellow eyes. _'This Sesshomaru guy is perfection… and he's related to Inuyasha?'_ I kind of giggled under my breath, as I turned to Inuyasha, he didn't seem very happy.

"What did you say?" He gripped his sword, standing as if he would attack his own brother, he growled.

Sesshomaru walked over to where the ashes of the puppet were, as I stared at him, I couldn't stop, no matter how hard I tried. He was the first person, whom seemed to be almost perfect for me, emotionless, untamable and ice, till I take him on. Inuyasha charged at him, as he swung his sword towards his brother, Sesshomaru dodges it and took out his sword, charging right back. Inuyasha caught it in mid-attack, as they glared at each other.

"Always such a weakling…" Sesshomaru sniffed the air, as his icy glare turned onto me, he jumped towards me. Inuyasha pounced in the way, as he tried to slash at Sesshomaru, but he dodged it again, landing right in front of me.

"Uh…" I couldn't move, his stare was penetrating into the depths of my soul, the first person to make me feel so weak. I never knew someone to actually make me feel this way, to make me feel as if the person can see what I was feeling. I had always been so strong, but he made me feel as if I was a child.

"What are you, wench?"


	3. Chapter 3 Angry Teen

"Huh?" I stared into his eyes, almost like pools of sunshine.

"I said, what are you, wench?"

I broke from his spell, as his face was so close to mine, almost as if he was about to kiss me or bite my face off, I didn't know which one he wanted by his eyes, but I wasn't planning to find out. I pushed him away, in a desperate attempt to save what was left of my self respect, but I ended up making him fly across the village crashing into a tree. I was shocked, _'Did I honestly do that? What is happening to me?'_

Sesshomaru got up, brushing off the broken tree branches as he groaned, walking away.

"Ha. That bastard running away with his tail between his legs." Inuyasha laughed, Kagome walked over to me, as she noticed I was shaking.

"Are you ok, Mika?"

"WHAT IN ALL THE SEVEN HELLS NAME IS HAPPENING TO ME, KAGOME?" Shippo ran behind Miroku, clinging to his back, Kilala transformed formed from her bigger form to the kitten I met and jumped into Sango's arms, and Inuyasha cringed at my scream, all of them looked to me. I pulled my arms tight to my body, as I felt so weird; it felt like all my senses were changing. My nose could smell Sesshomaru passing the well, from all the way here, I could hear Shippo quivering, I could taste the poison gas in the air, and I didn't like it all, not one bit. I sat down on the ground, leaning my back against the hut, holding my legs to my chest.

"Inuyasha." Kagome looked to Inuyasha, as everyone else stared at me, then she did the same.

"Stop staring at me!" I glared at them, my eyes started to sting, I closed then opened them again, it seemed that the world was brighter than usual. Kagome sat down next to me, as she tried to calm me down, I groaned. "Kagome, I feel so weird."

"She's changing." Inuyasha stared at me, I looked up at him.

"Into what?"

"Like I said, girly. You smell like Sesshomaru. So, yah must be turning into a dog demon."

"Why, why me?" I turned to Kagome, the only person who seemed to understand how much stress I was under, revealing so much of my emotions in one day, made me feel so weak, it's hard to realize it all, she could see this was all too much for me.

"We should really go see your Dad, before you sprout a tail." She tried to laugh, but I glared at her, it was nice of her to try and cheer me up, though it wouldn't work. I nodded, she helped me stand up, I could barely move by myself, because of all the stress. Kagome walked me out of the village, while Inuyasha walked behind us, and as far as I could tell, he didn't sound very happy about it.

"If you don't want to come, you don't have to, Inuyasha." Kagome noticed it too.

"Someone's got to watch over her, so she doesn't go haywire with power."

I growled, as I turned to him, fuming with anger. "How dare you! I am not some weakling to fall prey to such powers! I wonder how a stupid mutt such as yourself would handle this." His ears twitched as soon as the word came out of my mouth, he walked up to me, and pushed me in the chest, glaring into my eyes.

"No one calls me a mutt."

"I bet Sesshomaru does, because he can kick your ass to next Tuesday. You're just a pathetic half breed mong-" I stopped, _'What am I doing? I'm biting off his head, as if I'm on my period, like my first period ever.' _ I sighed, turning to the well. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

He scoffed, turning his head to the side, I could sense that he forgave me. "Whatever." Kagome jumped in before us, I took a deep breath, jumping in, but this time I kept my eyes open, and to my shocking surprise, I just landed at the bottom as both Kagome and Inuyasha had disappeared.

"What the fuck?" I looked up to see the same shining sky. "I can't go back?" I took a deep breath, climbing up the vines again, as I looked into the well; they appeared again, looking up at me.

"Why didn't you jump in?" Kagome stared up at me, noticing my face, it wasn't a good look.

"I did, but…Nothin happened." They looked at each other; Kagome clung to Inuyasha's back as he jumped out of the well, landing next to me. "When I jumped, you guys went poof and I just landed at the bottom."

"Maybe you belong in this time."

I looked at Inuyasha, shocked, disturbed, disgusted, sick, nauseous, hearing those words ring in my head, but one word only came out. "Belong?" I tired to breathe, but it was hard to, I started to swell up with anger and fury. "I belong home!" I smashed my foot into the ground, causing a hole, as my hair felt a bit static like.

"Mika?" Kagome sounded worried, by the tone in her voice, but I ignored it, I was pissed off.

"I don't belong here in this old age! This age of no soap! This age of no internet! This age of stupid, egotistical, rude, sexist pigs! GOD DA-"

"MIKA!" Kagome knew she wouldn't get my attention, so she screamed. I turned to her, she and Inuyasha backed away, I was still feeling the fits of rage run through my body and I bet she could see it in my eyes.

"What else could you possibly say to make this any less of hell to me, Kagome?"

Kagome looked me deep in the eyes, as she tried to catch her breath, which seemed to be pretty hard, by the looks of it. "You…Your hair is…"

I looked into her eyes, seeing my reflection within them, I gasped.


	4. Chapter 4 Demonic Lies

My once dark brown locks I had loved since birth, turned into the silver white almost blue hair like Sesshomaru's, but the tips were pitch black, as it had grown to my rear end. I had grown taller, I was 4'5, now I was 5'5, I was almost as tall as Inuyasha. My ears, my perfectly shaped ears had turned pointed, as if elves ears had popped upon me, while my skin turned as pale as pure falling snow, like Sesshomaru's but mine with a feminine pink on my cheeks, which freaked me a bit out. The darkened brown eyes I had dared to adore through the mirrors for which I saw my life had turned into gleaming jeweled sapphire blues, which surprised me, because they were not the same color as Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, and my hands…I looked to my hands to see them engulfed in blue and crimson flames, but my skin wasn't bleeding or becoming brunt, it didn't even hurt, it felt I was in control of the flames. All of this, my head seemed to be filling with questions, but I could only say one.

"What am I?" I looked to Inuyasha, since his sense of smell could help figure this change of body and find out what I have become, he looked at me speechless.

"I don't know. You're scent has changed." He took a big sniff, as Kagome stared at my ears. "You smell like roses and night time sky."

I sighed, as I stared at my hands, seeing the flames slowly disappear to reveal my hands, the skin was softer and my nails had grown to become nice and sharp, almost like knives but elegantly shining. I took a deep breath, as all those questions were starting to cause a headache, I rubbed my head. "I can't believe this is happening to me, Buddha must hate me, if he's causing me this much trouble."

"He doesn't hate you, Mika." Kagome tried to walk closer to me, I backed away. "Mika?"

"He must, that is the only possible answer."

"Girl, Buddha wouldn't waste his time with you."

"Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome couldn't believe he said that, as Inuyasha smashed to the ground, while his necklace shined bright, he groaned in pain. "I'm sorry, Mika."

I just stared at Inuyasha, almost trying to see what he was thinking, and I saw understanding and connection. "He didn't say it to be rude or painful; he meant that it was not by the cause of the Gods that brought me this form or this stress. Inuyasha was trying to calm my severed nerves, did you not?"

Inuyasha nodded, as he tried to get up from the ground, I helped him kindly, which wasn't in my nature to do so, but I did. I didn't know what was happening to me, but Kagome and Inuyasha were here, I felt somehow calmer but still uneasy of what else could happen.

"You should go to see my father." I let go of Inuyasha's hand, leaving the bag I had brought left in its place, as I walked over to a tree across the way, sitting under the shade, as both stared at me, confusion in their eyes.

"What do you mean? Aren't you going to see your own father about something like this?" Kagome didn't think Mika would pass the chance to yell at her father, about all this, but by how I was changing, she could see I was passing it, right by.

"I tried to travel through time once more for answers to the millions of questions within my mind, but sadly I cannot, did you not hear what I had said before?... You'll go back to my home, without me, taking my belongings with you."

Kagome walked to me, I lifted my hand as she stopped in her tracks. "Mika,"

"I don't wish to see the face of lies, the face in which incased truths I should know or should never know. Such a person has caused a pit of anger and fury within this body of mine, telling me if I were to see that person, hell would break loose its worst flames. Leave me be, and seek that person, on your own." I twirled my hair between my fingers, as Kagome stared at me in shock, Inuyasha walked over to her, taking her arm and pulled her to the well.

"Fine. We should go, Kagome." Inuyasha could sense my demon blood overpowering my human side, acting just like Sesshomaru, just in a girl body, I could see in his eyes, all this and how he was disgusted at me, but he seemed to pity me. I found that pity to be sour within his eyes, and I didn't like it at all, but I didn't care either. They jumped into the well, as Kagome stared at me once more before she disappeared.

~~Present Day Era~~

Inuyasha, with Kagome on his back, jumped out of the well, brushing themselves off. Kagome got off, slipping a hat on Inuyasha's head to hide his ears from the world beyond those shrine doors, and sighed.

"Inuyasha," They started to walk up the stairs and out of the shrine, looking at the Higurashi Shrine grounds, she fixed Mika's bag over her shoulder, as he turned to her.

"Yea, Kagome?"

"Do you think Mika will be alright?"

He looked in her eyes, to see she was worried and concerned for her closest friend, so was he, but he knew how to hide within himself. "I don't know."

"She isn't who she used to be, she's become so… different, so emotional."

"Wait," They go to the staircase, looking upon modern day Japan, as she looked to Inuyasha, he did her. "Emotional? She's a woman, she born to be emotional." He scoffed.

"Not Mika… She acted as if she had no soul, no emotions, until I met her. She never really showed much emotion or care to anything, not even when she had sugar or ramen." Inuyasha gasped, he couldn't believe his ears.

"She doesn't get happy, even for Ninja food?" Inuyasha was hurt, how could anyone not love Ninja food or get even the slightest bit happy at the thought of it, Kagome giggled at him.

"Yes, she never does…Mika was almost dead, now she acts like Sesshomaru, she had always been at least funny and kind when I was around, now she has turned crude and regal, two things I'd never expect from her…"

"Kagome." They walked down the stairs, as Inuyasha stared at Kagome, she was sullen over all the things happening to Mika, and he wished he could lift the pain away off of her, to make her feel better.

"After I met her and we became best friends, she became kind and loving, she was the perfect friend around me, but other than the time we spent together, she would always be locked up. Time passed, she closed herself off from me, only a few times she would open up, I'm lucky to have her even speak to me without giving me a glare. Now, she seems to be-"

"It's the demon blood, that's all, Kagome. Once it's settled, she will be the way she used to be." He patted her back, as they reached the bottom step, she tried to smile.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." They walked down the street, while Inuyasha just thought to himself. _'Who knows what'll happen to that chick…if she acts the way Sesshomaru does, forever… we're all screwed.'_

Kagome rang the bell, they stood in front of the door of her best friend's home. "We have to find answers for Mika."

Inuyasha heard footsteps coming close, as the door opened; revealing a man in his late 40's covered in what seemed to be dirt. He had short black hair, as he smiled a bright smile, this man was Lance Davis.

"Oh hello Kagome. Mika isn't h-"

"We came to see you, Mr. Davis." The man's face became a bit pale, but still smiling.

"Come on in." Lance opened the door completely, motioning them into the next room, as the duo walked into the living room. "Sit, Sit, make yourselves comfortable, while I get cleaned up." He walked into the hall, and into the bathroom, slipping off the apron that he had on, which was what was truly incased in dirt, from the gardening in the backyard.

Lance had taken up gardening and cooking, since Mika had become a teenager, she never wished to be near her father, she would stay in her room, the lavender and roses were the only things making her smile when he was near him. He would always work so hard on the garden, to make sure she was smiling, even if it was just a little smirk, it was enough for him.

He sighed, staring into the mirror; his face lost that smile for just a moment thinking of something, but automatically turned warm and bright again, as he walked into the living room sitting on the lounge chair across from the couch, where Kagome and Inuyasha sat. "So, what brings this visit?"

Kagome sat up, trying to figure a good way to talk about all that had happened earlier. "It's about Mika."

"Is she alright? Did something happen to her?" His face became paler than before, as Kagome shook her head, he calm down. "Then what about Mika, did you two want to talk about?"

"Can you tell us about her mom?"

Lance groaned, as he stared at the rug on the floor. "That's something I'd pre-"

"Please, Mr. Davis."

"I'm sorry but no, I will not talk about it." He couldn't bear opening those wounds, Kagome noticed.

"Old Man, your kid is changing." And Inuyasha wanted answers, even if it cause old wounds to be opened, Kagome jabbed him in his chest, as he whined.

"Changing?"

"Yes, that's why we're here." Lance sighed, rubbing his head.

"Why did I take that job? Why did I bring us back to Japan? Why was I so sure this wouldn't happen…"

"Mr. Davis, did you say back?"

**Feudal Era**

I sighed, shaking my head; I started to have a headache. _'Using such a new vocabulary is quite tiring to my mind…' _I rubbed my head, realizing something…

"Why the hell am I using this vocabulary!" I noticed that the blood from my new form was to be a bit more royal for my taste; it was taking over my power of speech. I tried to think of something else, I thought about how I did want to go home, to see my room again, but I know my new look would freak out my brother. I giggled to myself, it would be funny though to see the look on his face, it would be priceless. I stopped giggling, as I stood up, noticing the smell of miasma in the air. _'But they destroyed the puppet…didn't they?'_

"You're the new companion to Inuyasha?"

I turned the voice, to see the man dressed in the baboon pelt, I could sense that this wasn't a puppet, it was the owner. "And you are?"

"My name is Naraku, Milady."

"You're the one their after, are you not?" My demon blood was taking over, as my fingers clenched a bit, staring at him.

"I am." He bowed, as if trying to impress me, it kind of did, but my demonic senses were telling me not to trust him. "I was wondering why such a wonderful demon, such as yourself, is working with humans and half-breeds."

"I don't talk to cowards, whom hide behind masks." Naraku nodded, he stood upright pulling the pelt off, as within my mind, I was shocked. _'What is up with most of these bad guys, being the smoking hot ones?'_ He had coal black hair that stopped in the middle of his back, his eyes seemed to be incased in darkness, it brought me uneasy feelings, while miasma emanating from him, it made my nose twitch. "Why are you here, Naraku?"

"I am here to form an alliance with you, Milady."

"Ha, as if." I couldn't help but laugh, it was my demon side, it knew it was above everyone no matter what. The demon side also knew more about everything, as well. "Why would I waste my time with a half-breed, who can't even defeat a few humans and without the power of a jewel shard? It's pathetic."

Naraku's nodded his head, as he stared into my eyes. "I understand, but I know what you are and your ancestry."

**AUTHOR NOTE**

Hiya Ive notice in only two days, Ive got two watchers to this story. So welcome and thank you very much for addin me to your alerts. I hope I do not disappoint you, and I shall continue postin my story. Also, if its too much to ask, pls review.


	5. Chapter 5 Truth and Cold Eyes

"Speak then." I looked to him, not as a villain but an answer booklet to my questions.

"You're not an ordinary dog demon." He walked over to me, as I growled in my throat, so lightly he didn't hear it, Naraku took my hand, I noticed in his facial expression, kindness. I didn't believe it, as I kept my cool, ready for the unknown and for a possible attack to my person. "You are a Celestial Dog."

"Celestial? You mean I'm from the moon?" My human side took over, as I looked to the sky to see the moon, so faint in the noon sky. Naraku took my chin, turning my look back to him. "Very much so, Milady. You're mother was Lady Diana, Grand Guardian of the Moon."

'_I can't believe it…I was the daughter of…'_ "Wait, what's a guardian?"

"Guardians were the protectors of the Moon Goddess and the kingdom of celestial beings. Their numbers diminished from wars against other guardians from the sun who wished for the Moon Goddesses end."

"Does that mean I'm the last of my kind?"

"Sadly yes, there were few in the southern mountains, but there was a tragic incident." Naraku's voice sounded so sincere, how could he be so bad, sure I sensed bad energy from him, but he was helping me with my origin, though it still wasn't nice know I was the last of my kind, that didn't make my day.

"Incident?"

"Yes, there was a massacre that destroyed the remaining survivors of your kingdom. You are the only one left." I looked at him.

"Why…why did you tell me this?" I sensed something, a rise in temperature, and I didn't like it, my demonic side slowly took over, forming a fist.

"I thought it would be better for you to know what you really are…before I kill you!" He gripped my throat, as I gasped for air, he lifted me from the ground.

"W…why?" That's all I could think of saying, he made me feel safe then took the chance, I should have listened to my demon side.

"I needed your guard down; because I can't have you ruining my plans like those meddling humans and that Inuyasha…Them having a Celestial being on their side… I can't risk it." Naraku gripped tighter, as I gagged, wrapping my hands around his wrist.

"Ne…Never!" My hands were now engulfed in flames, Naraku groaned, dropping me to the ground and backing away from me, his eyes filled with anger. I coughed, as I glared at him. "I'll kill you first, you bastard."

I took my hands, cupping them, creating a fireball, I aimed it at him, as it went through his gut, there was a giant hole in his body. Naraku was gushing blood, as he jumped into the air.

"I shall be back…for your head." He disappeared in a cloud of miasma, as I rubbed my sore neck, feeling where his fingers were, there must be a bruise brewing there.

I took a deep breathe, but all I felt like doing was screaming and destroying something… _'I was the last of my kind? I leaned I'm a demon, the only one left, and that I was lied to all my life, how could this get any worse, I mean seriously.'_ So many questions ran though my head, how could I use fire, was Damien adopted, was my father even my real father, was my mother beautiful, did I really look like her even in this form, how did she fall for father…did she love me…did she know this would happen to me… and if she did…why did she let this happen to me…

~~Present Day Era~~

"Yes, back." Lance looked up at them, as he tried to smile towards Inuyasha. "You can take off the hat, I know what you are, you're safe here."

Inuyasha nodded, removing the hat, revealing his ears, they twitched cutely, Kagome giggled, he just scoffed.

"I thought as much, you must be Izayoi's son, Inuyasha." They were both shocked.

"You knew my mother?" Inuyasha couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I knew Izayoi. She was a friend of mine, before she fell in love with Inu No Taishou. I heard the rumors of her giving birth to his son, a half demon. My wife, Diana, knew Inu No Taishou, she was heartbroken to hear that he died, but he hoped you to grow into a better man than you're half brother. And it seems to be you have."

Inuyasha nodded, but Kagome wanted to know something. "Diana?"

"Yes, Diana was Mika's mother and my beloved wife."

"Is Damien, her son?"

"No, he was made from enchanted clay Diana had, she made him to watch over Mika, to make sure something like this would never happen to her…God, Diana, you warned me this would happen."

"What do you mean?" Kagome wanted to hear it all, everything Mika didn't know of her life, all the lies that were hidden from her, so she could tell Mika and make her closest friend feel better.

"Mika, she is the only child from a Guardian, so she must see Mizuki to find her path."

"Guardian?" Inuyasha worried about that word.

"Mizuki? Who is that?" Kagome was just as worried.

"Diana was a Guardian to the Moon Goddess, Mizuki."

**Feudal Era**

I started to cry, I was so frustrated and I didn't feel like setting a whole forest ablaze because of anger, then my cries broke out into full blown sobbing, as I held myself, leaning against the tree I was sitting at when Kagome and Inuyasha left.

"Why….oh god why me?" I sniffled, as I covered my face in my hands, filing them with my tears, hearing tapping, I lifted my face to see it was raining, the tree kept me dry. I patted the tree kindly, staring at the rainfall; it was nice to see that the sky was sad too, I wiped my tears with my sleeve.

"Are you ok, Miss?" I jumped, as I leaned sideways turning to the voice, it was just a little girl. _'Jesus, how did I not sense her…'_ She looked to be only 8 years old, she had long brown hair with a hair tie near the end, which I didn't understand, if she had a hair tie, why have it near the end. I shrugged as I noticed she was soaking wet.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking, but you're the one soaked. Come here." She sat down in front of me, as I put my sweatshirt around her, hoping that she would warm up and not get sick. "There." She turned her head back smiling, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you, Miss…"

"Mika, you can call me Mika. And what's your name?"

"Rin."

"So, Rin…What in devil's name were you doing?"

"I was playing in the field, when it started to rain. Then on my way back, I heard crying, and I found you, Miss Mika." She noticed my hair, and I knew what she was thinking, I nodded, as she started to play with it.

"And where were you going back to?"

"To Master Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru." I froze, at that word, but she couldn't tell. _'Wow…She accompanies Sesshomaru, didn't figure him to be the fatherly type…honestly. This is really surprising… and laughable.'_ "They'll get angry at me if I don't get back soon."

I nodded, as she stood up taking my hand, I was confused.

"Wanna come join us?"

"Wouldn't the Lord think wrong of me, to join you?"

"Master Jaken will, but Lord Sesshomaru is kind, he won't mind." She started to pull me to stand, I did, as she walked me through deeper into the forest, so far away from the village.

I just thought over how calm she was around me, but it was expected since she hung out with Sesshomaru, she must see lots of stuff. I couldn't understand why such a young girl would be in Sesshomaru's company, he didn't seemed to be the person to have a human near him, let alone a human child, a girl no less. Before I could think more into it, we got to a little run down hut, she pulled me in.

"Rin, you stupid girl, where have you been? It's pouring outside." A toad frog imp kappa demon thing walks to her, he was in servant attire, he must be Jaken. He held a wooden staff with two heads on it, one face of an old man and another of a woman, I would guess it had magical properties. Rin let go of my hand, as she sat next to the fire, taking off the sweatshirt, hanging it to dry, she was such a kind child, my thoughts were interrupted. "Who is she?"

Rin turned to Jaken, as she smiled. "That is my new friend, Miss Mika, Master Jaken."

"Lord Sesshomaru won't be happy to have a demon here." He looked at me, studying me, as he saw my eyes. "What are you anyway? I've never seen a demon like you before."

"I'm a Celestial Dog." I tried to wring out the water from my hair, slipping my long sleeve off, putting it next to my sweatshirt, looking back to Jaken, who was now bowing at my feet.

"I'm sorry to have seemed rude, Milady."

I giggled, so did Rin. "Please just call me Mika."

"Yes, Lady Mika." I saw in his eyes fear and obedience, two things I wasn't used to seeing, but it made me smile. '_It's weird to be called such a high title in society, but I need to get used to it, I am the last Celestial Dog. Just got to live it up.'_ My nose twitched, as I smelled Sesshomaru coming, a second later he entered the hut, as I could sense the temperature change, he was surprised to see me here.

Rin jumped up and smiled to Sesshomaru. "Welcome back, my Lord."

He ignored Rin completely, as he stared at me. "What are you doing here?"

Rin noticed she wasn't needed in the conversation, and she sat back down near the fire, as started to cook, she put some fish up, Rin had them when she met me, but I didn't ask.

I looked at him, as I smiled, trying to be sarcastic without possibly setting off a firecracker of death, within the demons noble set of life. "I'm joining your group, is that alright, my Lord?"

"What are you, wench?"

I sighed, _'Once again with this wench shit.'_ I got up, standing in front of him. "First off, stop calling me that, its starting to really piss me off. Second, I'm a Celestial Dog Demon, and I should be treated with more respect than you certainly have given me."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose, as he sniffed the air. "You…"

~~Present Day Era~~

"Wait…What?" Kagome was getting so confused. "Can you explain, Mr. Davis?"

Lance sighed as he started to reopen the wounds he thought would be closed forever, he was wrong. "On the Moon, there was once a kingdom of demons, all celestial beings, pure breeds to protect the integrity of the moon, as well as to protect the Goddess of the Moon, Mizuki. She had a group of five Grand Guardians, they were Celestial Dog Demons, Selena, Tsukiko, Kila, Cleo and Diana. They each had powers over the elements, water, wind, earth, metal, and fire, but Diana was the only one to only control one element, fire. Diana became stronger by gaining the power of illusion and the ability to copy others powers, so she was the leader of the Grand Guardians, till…"

"Till what, Mr. Davis?"

"One night, Diana was patrolling the kingdom, when she overheard fighting on Earth and because of her kind heart, she felt it was her duty to help anyone in need. She flew to earth, saving a human village from an evil gang of ogres, but as she was healing the wounded, that's when she met Kazunori. She didn't know that from that moment, when their eyes connected, that she would see him again."

"Who's this Kazunori guy?" Inuyasha scratched his head, trying to figure what all this had to do with that chick, Mika.

Lance nodded, basically saying _'soon you'll know'_ "Diana started to come down to the village to visit Kazunori, and eventually they fell in love, which was awkward, since he was a farmer in the village, as Diana was a demon, it caused discord in both the Moon Kingdom and the village. With all the traveling, Diana lost concentration on her duties as a Guardian to Mizuki, and it would haunt her soon enough. One day, she was on Earth, a war broke out between the Moon Goddess and Sun God, causing the death of millions and the destruction of the kingdom, her home."

Kagome gasped. "How terrible."

Lance sighed, as he continued. "She was broken, all her family and friends were dead, leaving her to be the last Celestial Guardian to protect Mizuki, but she loved Kazunori and wanted to be by his side. Mizuki made a deal with Diana, if she were to lock her powers and demon blood away, to live a human life with her lover, she would sacrifice the ability to ever come to the Moon Palace ever again. Diana agreed to her terms, knowing a life without Kazunori was a life she didn't want. She became a human, and was accepted into the village. Two years had passed, Diana was with child, Mizuki came."

'_Can he get to the point…' _ Inuyasha was started to get tired by all this story telling, but Kagome noticed it, and punched him in the side, he whined and woke up completely.

"Mizuki told the couple, that the child needed to leave this world, they were shocked at first. She explained that there would be a terrible future for the child to stay here, and told them of a magic well to take them into the future, to save the child. Diana was confused, she asked why they must leave, Mizuki told her, she had a vision of Diana dying from giving birth to the child, as Kazunori would leave with a Clay Guardian, created before birth to protect the child and the father."

"Are you Kazunori?" Inuyasha wanted some straight answers, instead of being told this story as if he was a child.

"I am. I am Kazunori Tenjo, but I changed my name when I came to this era. It was hard for me for a while, but with Mizuki's magic she allowed me to start a whole new life, for Mika. We moved to America, so that we would be so far away from the past. Then I got a promotion, I took it thinking that nothing would happen, and I was wrong. I knew this would happen after she met you Kagome… I'm sorry to sound rude." Lance looked up to Kagome.

"I understand, but what about Damien, does he grow older?"

"Yes, because of the enchantment Mizuki put on him, he grows as she does, and has learned with her, but has kept the brotherly bond as others do… As Mika grew, I noticed her mother's tough spirit and strong eyes, but I always hoped she would become the woman Diana wanted, a loving and caring angel, the angel she bore." He took his face in his hands, as he sniffled a bit, Kagome sighed.

"Well, Mika is becoming more emotional."

Lance looked up at Kagome, trying to smile. "Really?"

"Yeah, since that girl started to transform, she's become like that pompous bastard."

"Who?"

"Oh, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother."

"Ah, Inu No Taisho's eldest son, the one Izayoi mentioned?"

"Yeah. She acts just like him, it pisses me off." Inuyasha groaned at the thought of two of Sesshomaru, let alone a female version, it was going to be the end of the world.

"What does she look like…as a demon?"

"Her hair has grown to her waist, changing to… the color of Inuyasha's, but with black ends. Mika grew taller; she must be around 5'6. Her ears turned pointy, her skin paler than usual, and her eyes into sapphires." Kagome tired to remember everything. "When she got really angry, her hands were covered in red and blue flames."

He smiled, laughing a bit, as Kagome and Inuyasha looked at him with a weird look. "Just like her mother…Wait, did she have a mark anywhere on her face?"

"No, not at all."

"Then she hasn't tapped into her total power than. When her transformation stops, she will have some type of marking on her face, like Diana had a white moon on her forehead. Mika will have sometime of marking, once she is truly a full demon."

Inuyasha stood up, as Kagome and Lance looked at him, he fixed his sword. "We should see if she hasn't gotta herself in trouble."

"Good idea, Inuyasha." Kagome got up, giving Lance Mika's bag, as he took her hand, she looked at him.

"Take this with you." She opened her hand, to see a silver ring with a small crescent moon engraved into it and a little stone next to it. "It belonged to Diana. I wanted to give Mika that when she was ready, but she might need it."

"You're not going back?"

"I can't. If I were to go back, I'd have all the years I have missed that I should have lived in the Feudal Era, the wells magic is different for myself. You, Kagome, must have powers to withstand the aging, but I cannot. Mizuki put a spell on me, so that I would age just as I should when I came onto this side of the well, but if I return, I shall die… Mika must become an adult on her own…Please tell her I love her."

Kagome nodded, feeling sad, that Mika would never see her father again, and he would never see his beloved daughter. "We will."

**Feudal Era**

"Yes?"

He moved closer to me, as his golden eyes stared into my crystal sapphires, I was entranced. Sesshomaru lifted his hand, as he touched my hair, lifting some strands, glancing over them, letting my hair fall though his fingers.

"Come." He took my hand, pulling me outside, _'Why would he need to talk to me alone?'_ Sesshomaru brought me to a giant tree, where its leaves covered us from the rain. He turned his gaze on me, as I looked at him. His once strong glare, that penetrated into my soul and made me weak, now made my heart beat faster, but I contained it well. "How did you learn of this?"

"Huh?" I shook my head, getting back to reality. "Learn of what?"

"Your lineage."

"Oh, Naraku." He growled at that name, I could see anger burning in his eyes, it was plain as day. "He acted civil, telling me that I was the last of my kind, telling me of my mother, then he tried to kill me. I defended myself, shooting a fire ball through his torso. Naraku ran vanished, saying he would be back…"

Sesshomaru turned his back to me, as he looked up the sky, as he held onto one of his swords, the rain started to stop. "What is your name, girl?"

"Mika." I started to shiver, the wind blew, I was still drenched from the rain, my clothes were soaking.

"You'll accompany me from now on, understand?"

"Why? I'm just some demon you just met, why would you bother with me?" I rubbed my hands together; breathing into them trying to warm up, even just a little warmth would be nice.

He turned to me, his eyes seemed unreadable, which was a nice change, but I could sense he was trying to keep Naraku's newest target near him, for a chance to kill the bastard. "You're the last of you kind, correct?"

"That's what I was told."

"Then I shall bring you to my mother, so she may train you."

I stifled a laugh. "Train me? No way, I'm-"

Sesshomaru glared at me, as I sense him basically say, _'Dare speak another word, and I'll cut your tongue.'_ He sighed, as he moved close to me, he took off his shirt putting it around me, I blushed. Sesshomaru was now just wearing his pants and boa, his abs were really magnificent. "Silly girl, you should have sat closer to the fire."

"Uh." I could barely speak, I felt weak again, as I looked up at him, he was so much taller than me, even after the transformation. I nuzzled into the shirt, feeling his warm transfer into my body. "Th-Tha-Thank you."

"You should go back to the hut, it will be night soon." Sesshomaru walked towards the direction of the hut, as I followed, just staring at him. _'He's kind in his own weird way…I don't understand why he would be…he is a full demon, he could kill me if he wanted to…destroy a species he doesn't have to deal with… All I know is, he's so handsome and his abs… are perfect.'_ I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice the rock ahead of me, I tripped falling to the ground, he looked back at me, I could sense he wanted to laugh, but he was above that to show emotions, just as my demon side did.

I looked at myself to see that I was cover in mud, head to toe, and his shirt was completely dirty. I started to feel really bad, I felt like crying, I did just that. "I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru."

He sighed again, and in a blink of an eye, he picked me up in his arms, as if I were a bride. "You can't even walk properly."

My cheeks turned crimson; I knew he could see it, as I stared at his golden eyes that were staring ahead. "I'm sorry I am a burden."

"Jaken is a burden, you are a bother." I giggled, as I felt that he was trying to make me feel better, but it must be all in my mind, a demon lord like him would never do such a thing. I realized it was nice to be held in his arms, I noticed something fall in front of his face.

"Sesshomaru," He stopped, looking at me, his eyes were still unreadable.

"What?"

I lifted my hand, taking a stray hair that was in the middle of his face, behind his ear, as I smiled. "Just wanted to take care of that hair."

He shrugged, and then looked forward, putting me down; the hut was only a few more steps. Sesshomaru took his shirt, as I looked at him. "Get some sleep. We will be leaving tomorrow." He slipped it on, not even caring about the mud, fixing his boa and his armor.

"To your Mother's?"

He didn't answer, as he jumped into the tree across from the hut, to take watch and guard, I guessed. I walked into the hut, noticing Rin was sleeping near the fire, Jaken in the corner, holding his staff, as I laid next to the child, slowly closing my eyes, knowing Sesshomaru was watching over us…over me. The last thing running in my mind was that I was safe.

**Author Note**

Thank you so much for the reviews AmyRoseAlice and Kokoro no kuro. Much Appreciated! I will continue, no matter what and I hope to never disappoint you guys! And new readers, please enjoy yourself and review, if you could. ^^


	6. Chapter 6 Dreamy Hellos

##Dream##

I was walking through the forest, when I heard a scream, I jolted in a flash towards where it came, it was a field of flowers. There stood in the middle, Sesshomaru with what seemed to be a gorgeous woman, she was clinging to him, it made my stomach uneasy.

"I'm so happy!" The girl was jumping up and down, like a mad woman, almost as if she had too much sugar. "I can't believe I'm getting married to Lord Sesshomaru!"

I gasped, '_That bitch is taking my man. What am I saying, he isn't mine. I didn't even think of him having someone. I just thought such an ice cold demon, such as himself, would never keep love to be an emotion he would know or even understand.'_ I looked at the girl closely, she…she was me... _'How could that be me…' _

The girl whom looked like me had a mark on her face, I couldn't really see it from my hiding place, and she seemed to be older than I was. _'This could be a vision of the future…Dear Buddha, let it be the future!'_

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her, I could sense love and compassion in the motion. "Why can't you believe?"

"Because you're such a block of ice." My older self, which I decide it was me, poked him in the chest, as she was smiling.

He nuzzled his face against hers, I could hear almost…_ 'Purring?'_ "You melted me."

She nuzzled back, as she kissed his cheek. "I fell for you instantly, the first time those golden suns, called your eyes, bore into my very soul. I've been under your spell since that day." She stared into his eyes, with such a passionate look within hers.

"You seemed like such a weakling back then." He laughed.

"Hey, but as we got through battles together, you realized I wasn't, right?"

"Nope." She punched Sesshomaru's shoulder, as I giggled in the distance, she was certainly me. Everything started to disappear.

'_No, I want to see more!' _ Everything went black, as I felt as if someone was shaking me, I didn't like it.

**Feudal Era**

"Mika…"

I groaned, as I turned over. "Let me sleep some more, Dad."

"Mika…"

"What did I just say, let me fucking sleep!" I wrapped my arm around my head, as I lay onto my stomach.

"GET UP YOU STUPID GIRL!"

I jolted up. "Huh what?" I kicked Jaken in the process of jolting, as Rin giggled to the right of me. I rubbed my eyes to see Jaken writhing in pain, Rin giggling her head off, and Sesshomaru standing menacingly to my left. "What time is it?"

"Its morning, you dumb child. We should have left when the sun rose, but you didn't want to get up." Jaken rose, rubbing his forming bruise, as I scratched my head.

"It's not my fault. I'm not used to this time; I'm used to sleeping in and waking up in the late afternoon. I apologize…Wait, a second. Why are you calling me a stupid girl? I'm Lady Mika, you know the girl you were bowing to yesterday."

"I realize that, but I had to get you up, weather it be rude or gentle, Lord Sesshomaru was waiting for a long time, and he has plans. I'm sorry, Lady Mika, it had to be done."

I sighed, as I stood up, nodding, just then Sesshomaru pushed something in my arms, I looked to see it was a kimono. "Ah, why?"

"If anyone is going to be traveling with this Sesshomaru, they must not be in such soaked and dirty rags."

I looked at myself, to see I was still a little bit wet, covered in mud and now in tatters. I smiled, as he gave such a cold look, I coughed; the tension was thick enough for a knife to cut. "Is there a spring near by?"

He pointed to the north, as he walked that way, _'What a nice doggy to show me the way.'_ I giggled to myself as we got to a hot spring, the stream so strong and warm, it made me feel like in a spa, Sesshomaru turned his back to the spring. "You can go in, Girl."

"And you better not peek, or you're dead."

"Why would I, this Sesshomaru is not a pervert."

I laughed as I walked behind a rock, away from Sesshomaru's sight, I got undressed from my clothes, putting them and the kimono on another rock nearby. I jumped into the water, as it splashed him, he shook just like a dog, I just laughed again.

I couldn't help but enjoy the warmth of the water on my body, it made my nerves turn to mush, it made me feel so calm, it was truly amazing. I decided to dive in; I took a deep breath, as I went below. I opened my eyes, to see all the surroundings of the bottom of the spring, it didn't hurt as much as I thought it did, it must be my demon durability. Then I saw something glimmer at the floor of the spring, I dived deeper, it shined brighter than a jewel shard, I grabbed it, as I swam to the surface. I took a breath, as I stared at what I had found. It was a pendant; it seemed to be a sapphire, I wondered how it got to be in the spring.

"Sesshomaru," I swam over to where he stood; I made sure my body was deep in the water, so he didn't see me naked. He turned to me, as I lifted the pendant to him. "What is this?"

He took it from my hand, as I leaned on the side of the spring, looking up at him, he studied it. "My Mother would know more of what it is, I'm not an artisan." Sesshomaru put it in his sleeve, as he took out his boa, looking the other way. "You should get dry, we need to leave."

I jumped up from the water, landing next to his boa, I took it wrapping it around me tight as Sesshomaru walked over to the kimono, passing it to me, with his head still turned the other way, I had a feeling he would somehow blush if he saw my naked body. I took the boa off as I put on the dress pants under the kimono, slipping the rest of it on. I didn't know how to put a kimono on correctly, I was raised in America, so I wasn't used to something like this. I could hear his sigh, behind my back. "It's hard for me. I've never worn a kimono before, and I certainly don't know how to put it together."

"Silly girl." Suddenly, his arms were around me, fixing the laces around, finding that the kimono fit better than anything I'd ever worn, and it was even better with the pants underneath. It was so pretty, and it was my favorite color, it was all purple with little light violet roses surrounding the delicate pattern, it seemed to suit well with my hair color.

"Thanks." I knew I was blushing, as he took his boa, rubbing my head, getting all the water out. I felt like I was just a baby, he was taking care of everything. "Do you do this with Rin?"

"No, she's old enough to take care of herself."

I pushed him away, as I groaned. "So am I, it's only because I'm…" _'Did he know of the well's power? I bet he doesn't, if he barely knows his own brother and the gang.' _

"What?"

"Because I'm from a different country, different culture." Sesshomaru looked at me weird, as if I was from another planet, which didn't make me feel any better. "Stop looking at me like that."

He turned his head a bit to the side, like a beagle would do, and I laughed a bit _'I thought I was stupid.'_ "Country? What country is that?"

"A country that is none of your business." I put my hair into a ponytail; I thought to myself how lucky I was that I keep a hair tie with me at all times. I secured it nice and tight, as I realized my hair was so much stronger and fluffier than it used to be, but it was to be expected from the transformation from human to demon. I looked to Sesshomaru to see his hair, I wondered if his was like mine.

"We need to leave."

"How are we traveling? Flight? Piggyback? What?"

He looked at me again, as if I was a child. "You shall ride Ah-Uh with Rin and Jaken, which they will fly behind me."

"But I want to snuffle the fluffiness." I ran over to his boa, petting it in my hands, as he tried to pull it away but it didn't work, I had a good grip on it. "Please can I ride with you? Or fly? Or whatever you do?" I gave a pouty face; I just could believe how my emotions were so out there, while I had control, as my demon side was emotionless and regal.

Sesshomaru sighed; he nodded as I jumped up, in happiness. He took off a necklace, which was hidden in his kimono, placing it around my neck; it suddenly turned into a black leather chocker. "There."

"What did you do?" I tried to take it off, but it stung me when I pulled. Sesshomaru started to walk away, as I heard a growl from behind, I looked to see a two headed dragon horse thing carrying Rin and Jaken, I suspected that was Ah-Uh. I ran up next to Sesshomaru, as he was so quiet, like always, I tried to take the necklace off again, this time it shocked me. "Owww, son of a bitch, what is this thing?"

"It keeps you from running away or getting lost from me."

"What am I, your god damn pet?" I thought we were on the same page, not some prisoner.

"No, but you must be near me at all times." Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, and looked at me with that soul breaking stare. "Unless you'd like me to mark you, then this Sesshomaru will never lose track of you."

I cringed, for the first time I kind of feared for my life. "Mark me?"

"Lady Mika." I turned to Jaken, as he was now to my side on Ah-Un, as Sesshomaru moved faster ahead, which made me feel calmer about the situation. "Marking is a contract of mates."

"Mates? As in like husband and wife, betrothed people?"

"Precisely, Milady."

I was shocked, _'He'd __**'mark'**__ me, just to have a tab on my whereabouts what the hell was the world coming to. I was behaving myself, I hadn't done anything wrong, that I knew of, and I was clinging to him like a child, why in devils name would he put a collar on me and threaten to __**'mark'**__ me?... Men are insane creatures, no matter what race or type of demon.' _ I ran back up to Sesshomaru, as we were reaching a mountain, he stopped and looked at me, this time his eyes seemed calmer than before, but still serious. "Why are you treating me so weird?"

"How so?"

"You first treat me almost kindly, then like a child, after that a pet, what's next?" I wanted to be treated the way I deserve, but he wasn't getting it, maybe it was because he has never been accompanied by a female demon, let alone a female adult.

"I'll treat you whichever way I wish to. I'm the Lord of the Western Lands. You shall be obedient to my orders and ways."

"Are you kidding?" I laughed, I couldn't help it, he gave me a glare but I didn't care. "I'm the last remaining Celestial Dog and child of Lady Diana, which makes me higher than you, because of my birth of a celestial being. So, don't even try that bullshit about obedience on me, you should be the obedient one."

Sesshomaru look at me, I could tell by his eyes that he didn't like me being so defiant, but I noticed he liked my fire and power to try and be against him, which made me smile. "We shall see if your birth and lineage is true or not, once we see her highness." He moved closer, as he turned his back to me. "Get on, or be left behind, Girl."

"Fine." I groaned, _'Can't he just say my name. It's not that hard to say, it's only two syllables, Mi-ka.'_ I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he took his and held onto me tight, his hands were right on my thighs, _'He better not go any farther.' _

Sesshomaru jumped so fast into the air, it was all a blur as I heard my ears pop, he landed, I could sense Ah-Un land behind us. I looked from behind Sesshomaru's head, to see a grand pristine palace; it seemed like one from fairytales, like Princess Kaguya…_ 'Wait, if I'm from the moon, maybe she was a real princess…Eh, I can figure that out later.'_ He put me down, as some people, whom looked to be servants, came running out taking Rin inside while Jaken followed, another bunch took Ah-Un to the stables in the distance. All that was left was a middle aged woman, with what seemed to be horns on her head, wearing a gray and white kimono, she walked over to us as Sesshomaru straighten his posture, _'She must be important.'_

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru. What is the meaning of this unexpected visit? You rarely come when you are needed, and here you are, without even a letter of notice." She looked at me, as she sighed, I wasn't sure if it was bad or good. "Who are you, Young Girl?"

"Mika, Madam, Mika Davis." I curtsied, as I could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on me, I knew he didn't think I was very well mannered, but I was a girl after all, it was in my nature.

"Mika, you may call me Saki." She turns to Sesshomaru, as I stood up straight. "I shall tell Lady Takara you have come." Saki bowed, leaving to go into the palace.

Sesshomaru walks to the garden, a little ways next to the palace; I followed noticing all the beautiful flowers as Sesshomaru turned back to me. He waved his hand over the leather chocker, as it turned back into the necklace he had before, slipping it off my neck and putting back into his sleeve.

"Why did you do that?"

He looked at me weird. "What?"

"The chocker thing, what would you do that to me?"

"It is to keep you protected; now, you cannot leave this property without Lady Takara or this Sesshomaru's permission."

"Why do you do this to me? Seriously?"

Sesshomaru sat down underneath a strong oak trees shade, as he motioned me to sit; I shook my head, as he looked up at me. "Sit, Girl."

"I have a name."

"I said Sit down, Girl."

"And I said I have a name. If you want me to comply, you can kindly say my name, instead of treating me like a fucking servant." I looked the other way, as he sighed.

"Mika." The tone of his voice, made my ears twitch, it sounded like chimes being blown so gently in the wind, I turned to him, sitting gently next to him.

"Yes?"

Sesshomaru turned his look to the sky, staring at the clouds, I just stared at him. "I treat you as I do, for this Sesshomaru doesn't deal with women that much."

"But there's Rin."

"She is but a child."

"You treat me just like her, rubbing my hair to dry and…" I looked at him, as I realized something. "You treat me that way, because that's the only way you know how to…And when you treat me like a pet?"

"To keep you safe, you are the last of your kind, and you are new to it all, you could have been killed by Naraku." He took a breath. "No one else can watch over you, you act like a child, so you must be watched over by this Sesshomaru."

"I understand, I'm sorry I'm a burden and such a bother."

"You are neither a burden nor a bother, must I repeat myself."

"No, you said I was a bother, as Jaken was a burden."

"Not anymore." I could sense he wanted to smile, but he was above that.

"I can't believe my own eyes, do I honestly see my own stone cold son talking and sitting next to a young girl, I must be becoming blind or insane."

I turned to the voice, to see a woman that looked not even in her thirties, but to demons, they have such a longer life span then humans and age with such grace. I instantly knew it was Sesshomaru's mother, she had the same color hair as Sesshomaru, as hers was up in a ponytail and two groups of hair were on each side of her face. She had two small lines under her eyes, one under each one, purple just like his. I jumped up, to bow to her, it was out of instinct, she was an elder and I was but a guest on her property, as I felt Sesshomaru stand up next to me.

"Hello, Mother."

She ignores him, looking at me. "This must be Mika."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, Lady Takara." I bowed my head to her.

"Good girl. I will teach you what must be learn and what you should know of your life."

"Thank you." I looked up at her with a smile.

"You would be a perfect match for my son."

My sweat dropped. "Excuse me?"

**Authors Note**

Hey everyone! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I'm trying to figure what should happen to Mika. She reminds me when I was in middle school, I'd be either really hyper or really depressive. Sometimes, I couldn't even tell how I felt but people would seem to back away. lol Anyway, pls review and I shall get the next chapter ready. ^^ Also, thank you very much Shelia13 for the review. New readers, pls fave and review.


	7. Chapter 7 Exploring the Limitations

"I've been trying to find him a wife for quite some time, and he keeps turning down every eligible woman in this world. It can't be a coincidence that my son hasn't tried killing you." Lady Takara smiled, as she turned to Sesshomaru. "She must mean something to you."

Sesshomaru shrugged, and I knew the answer.

"Lady Takara," She turned to me. "I have no significance. I'm not worth killing, because it wouldn't be a satisfying thing to do, as I'm but new to my birth and truth of self. It would be like a dog killing a blind cat, it wouldn't be worth its time. Sesshomaru is a noble and strong Lord, why would he kill such an inexperienced and weak demon such as I." I heard Sesshomaru groan as he walked away, I looked to his back walking out of the garden, _'What did I say?'_

"Sesshomaru, be back for dinner." Takara walked over to me, taking my hand, as she walked me into the palace. "Let's talk."

++Few Hours Later++

Takara told me of everything about the Moon Kingdom, from the start and finish of its beautiful legacy, and who my mother was; she actually knew her, my mother's whole name was Diana Jin Retsu. She told me that I looked just like my mother, and acted just like her, a heart of gold behind a safe door, I laughed because it reminded me of what my father said about my eyes. She also told me about some of their adventures when they were young, and how my mother was so excited to be pregnant with me, but terrified of the future. _'My mother loved me…'_ It made me happy, that the mother I never got a chance to know, loved me so much, _'I wish she could see me now.'_

Takara also taught me about my powers, since I was Diana's daughter; I had gained the same powers. She told me I could also copy powers and create illusions; I was amazed that I could do such things. She allowed her hands to cause some kind of smoke, it was covered in a green light, poison nails is what she called it, and she told me to think and imagine it as my own. I closed my eyes as I felt power surge in my hands, I opened them to see purple light, but the same poison affect. I couldn't help but smile so brightly, I could protect myself with more than my own abilities, but the abilities of others. _'Naraku will never be able to kill me now.' _

She patted my back, as my nails turned back to normal and the light disappeared. "I'm proud of you, dear child."

"It's all thanks to you, Mother Taka." Lady Takara allowed me to call her that after our long conversation about Mother and my life without her, or any truth of who I really was, she treated me like a daughter, which was nice.

"Excuse me, Milady?" A servant came into the room, as she bowed in front of us. "Tis dinner time."

"Thank you." The servant opened the door to the dinning room, as Mother Taka walked me into the room. Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken already were sited in front of place mats, as there were two left, one that laid across from them all and one between Sesshomaru and Rin. I walked towards the one between the two, but she stopped me.

"What is it?"

"You must sit at the head."

"Why? You are the elder and lady of the castle."

"But you are of Celestial birth; you are higher than anyone, other than the gods themselves."

"But-"

"Do not argue. Sit." Sesshomaru sipped some tea, I sighed, Mother Taka sat down between Sesshomaru and Rin, as I sat at the last placing. The cooks brought in tons plates filled with meat and dozens of types of noodles, I felt like I was eating the real version of 'Chinese food', I giggled. I took a bite, I couldn't believe how good it tasted, it was better than anything I had ever eaten, I stuffed as much as I could, I couldn't help it.

"Stop being a pig." I turned to Sesshomaru, with a mouth full of meat and noodles, as Mother Taka nudged Sesshomaru.

"And you stop being hard on her. She can't help it, it's her native cuisine, it's burned into her blood to be addicted to the food she's eating."

"Huh?" I looked at her weird.

"It was the same thing your mother would eat when she was here. That's all she would eat, other than sweets." Mother Taka laughed, as I tried to smile with the food in my mouth. "Celestial Dogs are addicted to meat, so they must have as much as possible to stain their primal urges. There is deer, chicken, fish, whale, fox, wolf, pig and birds of paradise, with dozens of herbs to keep your body strong."

I swallowed, as I nodded. "Thank you, Mother Taka." I yawned, as I took one last big bite.

"Sesshomaru." Mother Taka looked to him. "Take Mika to her room. She must be tired from all the things she's learned today." Sesshomaru nodded to his Mother, getting up and walking over to me, taking me up into his arms, as I wrapped mine around his neck.

"Goodnight, Mother Taka." I waved goodnight, she smiled waving back, as we left the room, down the hall. I nuzzled my head into his shoulder, as he held me tighter. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"You are such a child."

"I am not." I burped, turning my head the other way, not to get it in his face, as he sighed.

"Then why must this Sesshomaru carry you to your bed?"

I glared at him. "If I was a child, would I do this?" I took his cheeks into my hands, as we entered a bedroom; I closed my eyes and kissed him.

**Author Note**

Hope you enjoyed the turn of events. I just had to screw with Mikas emotions.

(Mika standing behind my chair, her hands flaming)_ Why risk your life doin that?_

*cringes* Its funny?

(She moved closer, glaring in my eyes.) _Youre lucky your the writer, if not Id burn your eyebrows off._

Ok... Well Fave and Review

_Or shell be barbque._

*Whines* help...


	8. Chapter 8 Open to You

I kissed him with all my might, I knew deep inside I had fallen for him, but I tried to keep it a secret and for some reason… _'I just blew my cover, I'm gonna die once our lips part…he's going to kill me! OH SHIT! ...and this was my first kiss too. Whatever, might as well make it worthwhile.'_I ran my fingers in his silken hair, enjoying my last moments on earth, kissing him, the only way to tell him I truly liked him, and all his cold ways.

He walked to the bed, laying me down, parting our lips, as I opened my eyes to his golden orbs, they were unreadable. Sesshomaru sat down next to me, just staring at me, it was scary but also enchanting. "Why?"

"Huh?" I sat up, looking at him.

"Why did you do that to this Sesshomaru? That is the first level of courting, but why?"

I blushed, as I started to play with my hands. "I…I just did."

"Are we courting? Did my Mother convince you to be another chosen bride elect?"

I shook my head, I wasn't being completely honest. Mother Taka did say that I should travel with him to perfect my powers, and she did imply that he might fall for me, because of my spirit and defiance against him. I did agree with her, about the traveling, and inside, I wanted Sesshomaru to fall for me, like in my dream, no matter how long it took.

"Then why did you do it?"

"I like you!" I got up from the bed, as I walked onto the balcony, looking at the sky, staring at the crescent moon. I started to feel stronger, just basking in the moonlight, it made me calmer but I was still uneasy about the matter at hand.

"Like?" I could hear his footsteps toward me, as he stood next to me.

"Yes, I like you."

"Why?"

I looked at him, seeing him stare at the moon, then at me. "Why? Isn't it obvious? If you have so many bride elects that Mother Taka has shown you, shouldn't it be obvious why they like you."

"I want to hear your reason."

"Why should my reason differ from theirs?"

"Tell me." He sent a shiver in my spine, as I looked away for a moment.

"You send a feeling inside me, that I've never felt in my life…I've always been blocking people out of my life, till I met my friend Kagome, she was the only one to see my insides. I always was strong and noble, like you. As time passed, I started to block Kagome too. Then I met you…" I looked into his eyes, hoping he would see my feelings through them; I finally opened the safe, the safe not even my own father could open, as a tear ran down my eye.

Sesshomaru stared at the tear, as he lifted his hand to catch it in his palm, taking his other hand wiping my face. "Why do you cry?"

"Because I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"That you might hate me…" I hugged him tight, as I shoved my face into his boa, crying. I never felt so open in my entire life, I was proclaiming feelings and crying, I'm not who I used to be. I was the girl who used to glare a guy to stop hitting on me, the girl who would never cry if she got hurt or was in pain, the girl to always be in the back of the group but ahead in the grades, the girl to always keep her mouth shut and keep her eyes open, but that wasn't me anymore.

He wrapped his arms around me, I gasped, as he caressed my hair, it calmed me. Sesshomaru picked me up again, as he took me to my bed, lying me down, slipping my top kimono and shoes off, now I was wearing the underneath blouse and pants, he pulled the blankets over me. I stared at his eyes, to see no emotion, but I saw a glimmer, it seemed to be…compassion?

"Sesshomaru," He looked up at me, as he finished tucking me into the blankets. "Why?"

"This Sesshomaru…likes you." I blushed crimson; it must have turned my face back to its normal color, because he shed a small grin, but it disappeared as soon as it was there. He leaned over my head, as he placed such a small kiss on my forehead, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

I laid there under the satin sheets staring at the ceiling, as I started to get deep in thought. _'He just said he liked me, I can't believe it…My dream is coming true…But it will take a long time to reach the girl I was in that dream…'_ I sighed, thinking of so many ways to make Sesshomaru fall for me and ways he could notice how strong my feelings were for him. I started to drift to sleep, as I turned onto my side, towards the balcony, while I lay in the moonlight. I fell asleep, having feelings of strength, happiness, and…the flutter of being in love.

++Early Morning++

I groaned as the sun shined in my face, I turned over in my blankets, burying my face in a pillow, hoping to go back to sleep, to wonderful sleep. I thought to myself, as I closed my eyes tight, having visions of last night run through my head. _'I hope to god, I was dreaming… that I passed out after dinner, and everything was just a food induced…heaven…' _I heard my door open, I already knew who it was.

"Morning Rin." I sat up to see her bright and smiling face at the foot of my bed, holding a kimono in her hands.

"Morning, Miss Mika." She laid down the kimono and jumped up to sit next to me, I yawned, rubbing my eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. I slept wonderfully, the blankets are even better than the ones back home." I looked at the kimono, as she passed it to me. "Did Mother Taka send you to give me these?"

She nodded. "She did, but Lord Sesshomaru put something special in the sleeve." Rin jumped off the bed, and to the door. "I'm gonna play with Ah-Un, Miss Mika."

"Ok, just be sure not to get dirty." Rin nodded again, as she left the room, I stared at the kimono in my hands. I lifted the sleeve, to see the sapphire pendant I had found in the spring, it now had a sterling silver chain to hold it up. I smiled as I slipped it around my neck, moving my hair out of the way. _'So it wasn't a dream…' _ I blushed as I thought over everything; I shook my head to get it off my mind, while I got out of the bed. I put on the kimono, remembering how Sesshomaru did it. The kimono was looser than the last one, this one had short sleeves stopping at my elbows, it seemed to be like a casual kimono.

Jaken walked into the room, as I looked at myself in the mirror, fixing my hair, it was all messy from having it in a ponytail for so long, I brushed it and put it into a bun. "Lady Mika?"

"Yes, Jaken?" I glanced at him for a moment, as I went over to the dresser to see if there was any make up, for the first time in my life I wanted to look nice, but not just some black eye liner. I found some, I put something that seemed to be lip gloss and some cover up, to cover the purple bags under my eyes. I finished as I turned to him, with a smile.

"Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see you in the study, as Lady Takara would like to see you in the garden."

"Who needs to see me the most?"

"Her Ladyship."

"Then tell Sesshomaru, I will get to him after I see to Mother." I bowed my head, as he bowed, I learned some etiquette from Mother Taka when I was with her, she taught me everything she could in such a little time. I went to my balcony, as I took a deep breath of the garden, I could smell her scent, I jumped down and ran towards her. I slowed down when I reached her, as I bowed my head, she did the same. "Morning Mother."

"Good Morning, Mika dearest. How did you sleep?"

"I slept so well, the moon was shinning down on me and it felt as if Buddha had given me new life." We sat down under the Sakura blossom tree to her right, as she took my hand.

"I can see that you have grown stronger, in just one day."

I smiled, brightly. "Mother, it is only thanks to you for taping me into my powers."

"It was not of my doing." She smiled back.

"Mother, do not be so modest, if not for you, I would still be a weakling." I fixed my necklace, as Mothers face changed, it seemed pale. "What's wrong?"

"Where did you get that pendant?"

I looked down, as I lifted it. "I found it, while I was swimming in a spring; it was at the bottom of the floor. I gave it to Sesshomaru, wondering if he knew, and he said he would ask you. Is there something wrong with it?"

"Something wrong with it?" She looked at me, straight in the eye, just like Sesshomaru would do, but her stare didn't make me shake in fear or make me feel as if my soul was being read, it was if she wanted me to see what was wrong, but I couldn't. "That pendant belonged to Sesshomaru's fiancé."

**Author Note**

****I want to thank the new readers for joining us to Another Life. I hope you enjoy the story

_ Hey! (Mika called out from behind issue 52 of Inuyasha) I already warned you before, my job!_

Geez! Why do you always have to argue with me?

_Because its my story!_

Im the writer! Dont make me get Sesshomaru to put that collar back on you!

_(growls) Alright... Srry! (goes back to readin)_

Thats better. Well, see everyone for the next chapter. And please-

_Fave and Review, readers! (Mika called over)_

MIKA! *sighs* Later guys! lol ^^


	9. Chapter 9 Cracks in my Heart

My blood ran cold, as if my body had died, no not my body, my heart felt as if it was slowly dying. "His…fiancé? ...I thought he turned down all your bride elects."

"He did…because he didn't want to lose his heart again. Ever since he was a child, he thought love and emotions like that were only for humans, till he met Akiko."

"Akiko?" The name of the woman I never knew stabbed me in the chest, as if I had hated her all my life.

"Akiko was the daughter of the Lord of The Eastern Lands, and she was the most beautiful and intelligent woman of her age. She was so young when she first met Sesshomaru. Akiko was only 140 as he was about 200 years old, but he fell for her and asked her to marry him, without even a courting session. They were to be married on the eve of his 750th birthday, the age that males are truly matured, body and soul."

"What happened to her?"

"She was found to be born from a human woman, a half breed, and she died by the hands of the Elders. It was only a hundred years before Sesshomaru's birthday, when he heard she was killed for the offense. He turned into the ice demon he is today…"

I sighed, as I took off the pendant, putting it into her hands. "I think maybe I should go."

She looked at me, surprised. "Why?"

"Maybe I should quest on my own, and I don't believe of reopening wounds. It's not the way I am."

"Reopening wounds? ... You mean about the feelings you ha-"

"Yes, Mother. And I don't wish to lose my heart, for good, to someone not ready to have it, as he has blocked himself for losing his first love." I smiled, as I kissed her hand. "I will become a woman you and my late mother would be proud of."

"You don't have to leave."

"My heart tells me I should. To hear the story of Akiko and Sesshomaru hurts me, it makes me think that… That last night was just a painful illusion."

"Last night?"

"I have to go, Mother. I hope you can forgive me one day, I shall be back." I started to cry, but I ran out of sight before I could, as I got to the gates, they were closed. I jumped over them, as I heard Rin in the distance, she was laughing and playing, _'God, I promise, Rin, I will be back.'_ I looked down the mountain, taking a deep breath, hoping that I could fly like Sesshomaru. I jumped into the air, thinking of floating, as I did just that, a purple cloud grew around my feet. I flew into the skies, hiding in the clouds, hoping my scent couldn't be found if Sesshomaru tried to follow me.

'_Lord, why does my heart hurt so bad.' _I cried, as tears fell down, it started to rain below me, I looked down as it poured, I realized that every time I cried, it would rain.

'_Must be my powers, I have to control them. I don't need to get caught… maybe I can transform into another person, like Mother Taka said about Mother, she could change herself to look like any human she wanted.' _ I took a deep breath, as I envisioned a new form for myself; I wanted to look nothing like myself as a human or as a demon. I thought of bright blond hair with fire red streaks, and eyes of made of sea blue from the ocean itself, and a perfect hourglass figure, I felt my body changed as I closed my eyes, feeling my hair become shorter, as did my height. I gasped in pain, as my ears became normal, my hips grew, my waist shrunk, and I took a deep breath, the transformation was over. I looked down below the clouds to see a village; I landed my cloud behind a tree, as I waved my hand over my clothes, changing them into peasant clothes, to not get any attention drawn to myself. I was really doing well with my powers, I just thought of something or waved my hand, it would happen, I was as powerful as a God, the rain slowly stopped.

I walked into the village, as a group of children ran past me, giggling and playing, I smiled. I got to a little store, filled with mirrors; I stared at my new self's reflection. I was just as I envisioned myself, if I was Britney Spears's cousin and wasn't a slut, I giggled at myself, my voice had changed too, Sesshomaru would defiantly have a hard time finding me. I could feel a pair of eyes on me, as I turned to them, it was a young man, he fumbled, tripping over his own feet and landing on the ground, face first. I laughed and walked over to him, helping him up.

"Thank you, Miss." He had dark brown hair that stopped at his ears, his eyes were hazel, and his voice was filled with innocence, he must have been only 15.

"Why would you stare at me?" I felt part of my demon blood take over, but I held control, so my emotions seemed noticeable.

"Your beauty is so radiant." I smiled, as I picked up the fruit he dropped, putting it in his arms. "It blinded me."

"I am neither radiant nor strong enough to blind anyone, but I appreciate your kindness." I fixed my clothing.

"I say otherwise." The young boy smiled, as he took my hand. "Would you come with me to my home?"

"Excuse me?" I was shocked, I just met this boy on the street, now he's asking me home, _'Do I look that much of an easy target for sexual misinterpretations?'_

He noticed the look on my face, as he took his hand away, shaking them back and forth. "I didn't mean it like that, I meant….Oh goodness, I'm not good at this."

I laughed, he was cute, even though he was still a child to me. "You're trying to flirt with me…It isn't going to work, I'm sorry."

His face turned sad. "Oh, you have someone."

I blushed. "Kinda yeah." I scratched my head.

He looked at me weird, but sighed. "Well, at least I can make a new friend. My name is Latsu Tenjo." He shook my hand, as I looked at him, shocked, again.

"Are you related to Kazunori Tenjo?" I pulled my hand away.

"He was my uncle, before he disappeared with the Lady Guardian of the Moon and the unborn inside her. My father was angry at him, but he supported him in his actions, as he was his only brother, his little brother."

'_My Dad had a brother…wow… I have an uncle.' _I nodded. "I see."

"Why do you ask?"

"Would you like the truth?" I looked at him, with the closest look to seducing, as he smiled, nodding. "I was an ally of the Lady Guardian, almost a daughter. I knew of Kazunori, he is alive."

"Alive? Where?" Latsu was speechless by the look in his eyes, but I knew I had him on a string, hook, line and sinker.

"I was sworn to secrecy, but he wishes you and your father, apologies."

A tear ran down his eye, as he wiped it off his face, trying to smile. "Thank you, Miss… I didn't catch your name?"

"You may call me…" _'Cant say my real name, think Mika think… That's it!'_ I smiled, kindly. "Call me, Haru. Sadly, I must be going to my next destination. Wish you the brightest days and the stars be blessed." I walked away, as I sensed him run off, I guessed to tell his father, my uncle of the news. I sighed, I walked out of the village to a field of flowers, I just felt like resting. I sat down, lying in the flowers, as I just stared at the sky, thinking.

'_My father gave up his family, his brother, everything for Mom…for me. Their love tore apart a family, killed a kingdom, and destroyed life upon life of millions. My parents…' _I started to cry, as I leaned on my side. _'God, I don't want my love for Sesshomaru to tear apart my family, to kill a kingdom or destroy countless lives… I adore him, but is our love worth paving over the past…creating a new future we don't know…'_

"Why do you cry?" I jolted up, standing in a fighting pose, as I saw the person whom the voice came from, I knew it.

**Author Note**

****It seems there's more secrets Mika must find till she can be with Sesshomaru. I really appreciate the review, and hope more people love my stories like you guy have. Also, I just posted a new story, _What Am I?,_ which is a True Blood Fanfic. Hope youll check it out. Love Yah! Btw Mika was busy practicing her powers and wasnt able to annoy me today, sorry. Later! lol 


	10. Chapter 10 Ice and Sorrow

Sesshomaru stared at me, unreadable eyes, but I could sense he was angry.

"I cry… because I can." I brushed the petals of flowers off my clothes.

"Human, why do you cry?" He repeated, as I stared into his eyes, he didn't know it was me… and he was talking to me in this form. "Answer."

"I cry for reason, you need not know, My Lord." I bowed. "How may I assist you?"

He groaned, I knew he didn't like assistance, but I could tell he was searching for me, and certainly, Sesshomaru didn't know where to look. "I'm searching for a demon girl. Did someone pass by with gossamer hair of silver and eyes of sapphires?"

I looked up, as I shook my head, he sighed. "But I did see a girl with such eyes, but I could not tell her hair, as she had a cloth covering her head."

He looked at me intently, as he took a deep breath, to smell the air, he glared at me. "You're lying."

I fell to my knees, bowing to his feet. "Oh My Lord, I would never lie to a demon such as yourself. Please spare my life." I started to cry, forcing my emotions, my demon blood didn't like it at all but it knew if getting rid of Sesshomaru, I had to act like this.

Sesshomaru looked at me with a weird look, I could sense it while my face was in the ground, basically. He sighed, as I sat up, holding my hands together. "If you see the girl, Mika, tell her I will find her. I will not stop till I find her."

"Is that the girl's name?" I seemed to be turning blond, but it was acting, it was fun. "Why do you want to find her, My Lord?"

Sesshomaru glared at me, as he smacked my face. "You have no right to ask such a question, wench."

"I'm sorry, I overstepped my bounds…If I see her…I'll run the other way."

He looked at me, his eyes starting to get glazed with anger.

"Sesshomaru," We turned to the voice, as there stood Inuyasha and Kagome, with the rest of the group of course. Inuyasha groaned, as he noticed the mark on my face. "Whatta yah doin to the lady?"

Kagome looked at me. I rubbed my now sore and red cheek, as she walked over with a handkerchief and an instant ice pack. "Are you ok?"

I nodded, _'The less I say around them, the better.'_ I placed the cloth on my cheek; it was cold, so nice to feel the icy touch of the ice pack. I looked at Sesshomaru, as he was having a glaring contest with Inuyasha.

"Where is Mika?" Kagome walked between the two, as she stared at Sesshomaru, she wanted answers. She couldn't find her friend at all, since she came back to the feudal era, and she was worried about her.

"None of you business, priestess."

"It is my business, you…" She took a deep breath, trying not to get angry, I smiled a tiny bit, she was a bundle of nerves without knowing where I was, but she didn't even know, I was right in front of her. "Have you seen her or not?"

"She ran away." Sesshomaru looked away, as Kagome sighed. "I brought her to my Mother, so she may learn her past and become stronger, before Naraku tries to kill her."

"Naraku knows about her?"

Sesshomaru nodded, as Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, I couldn't take it any longer, I wanted to say something.

"My Lord, if this girl is so important to these people, why…if I may ask, did she run away?" I cringed, awaiting another slap in the face, but all I heard was a deep breath.

"She left…because of this Sesshomaru." Everyone looked at him, but I stared at him, with sadness, _'How could he think it was his fault…Maybe Mother didn't tell him all that happened… Suspected.' _

"What did your smell scare her off?" Inuyasha laughed, as I glared at him, he shut up instantly. "Sorry."

I turned to him, as I shook my head, letting my cover down, showing myself, everyone gasped. "I didn't leave because of you…I left… because of your past…Akiko." He turned his sight to me; I could sense the ice crack within his heart. I walked over to him, taking his hand, his skin was so soft.

"Who told you?"

"Mother Taka…She told me, when she noticed the pendant around my neck, was actually Akiko's. She told me the whole story… I needed to leave…I can't be near." I looked at him. "I don't want my heart to be hurt, trying to chase after a man whose heart is incased in ice."

"Mika," He stared into my soul, this time, for the first time, I could see into his own soul, seeing a poor heartbroken teenage self, I wanted to heal him, make him sure love wasn't against him, and make him realize that I loved him.

"Sesshomaru,"

"Um…Mika?" I turned to Kagome, as Inuyasha was gagging and the rest of the gang left, it seemed no one liked that Sesshomaru seemed to have a heart. "I think Inuyasha and I will go, you can find us when you need us." I nodded, as they left, I looked to Sesshomaru.

"Mika,"

"I know that you understand the feelings I told you the other night, but I can't follow them…" I was about to cry, as I stared into his golden eyes, he seemed to actually be sending me vibes that he didn't want to lose me.

"Why?"

"Akiko…Her death is what keeps me from trying to… listen to my heart, to the fullest…" I let go of his hand, as a tear ran down my cheek, he caught it.

"Why do you cry?"

"Because I'm scared…"

"Scared of what?"

"Scared you will hate me…and never forgive me for what I'm about to do." I touched his cheek, as I thought of sleeping gas, I felt power surge in my hands, I sensed him falling asleep, he fell to the ground. "I love you, Sesshomaru, but I have to go my own way." I ran off into the distance, leaving Sesshomaru's unconscious body in the field. I cried, running deep in the forest, I didn't feel like life was worth living, as I felt my form change again, I fell to my knees next to a lovely stream. I stared at my reflection in the wading tides of the water, as I saw that I had transformed into an opposite of Sesshomaru.

My hair had turned black, as if the darkness took away whatever light was left from my gossamer hair. While my eyes had turned into violet purple orbs, I could see that my own stare was even more emotionless than Sesshomaru's. I was staring into the water; I just couldn't believe that this vision of a demon, this reflection in front of me was really me. I didn't feel like myself at all, it felt as if my heart wasn't even in my chest anymore, it was different then it was before, I literally felt like there was a hole in my chest. I opened my kimono, to see a giant scar over my heart, as if it was torn out and I was sewn back together. This body wasn't of my own creation; my emotions took over and created this monstrosity supposedly called a body, I was appalled.

'_Appalled? What the fuck? That is not a word I use, nor is monstrosity. Buddha, how did I fend you so…' _

"How could you offend Buddha, you stupid child?"

I turned around, trying to stand up, but it seemed that the power in my legs were being suppressed by a stronger force then my own, in my weak condition, I'm not surprised. "Who are you?"

From the shadows of the trees, a young girl with empty eyes and blinding white hair, holding a baby to her chest, came close to me. The child sent this weird chill down my spine. I took a deep breath, noticing that the air smelled of miasma, just like Naraku. _'Was this baby and this girl made from him?'_

"Yes, we're detachments from him, creations of his body."

"What do you want from me?"

"We were sent to kill you, but it seems you can't be killed." I gave him a weird look, as the girl moved closer to me, I backed away. "It seems as you've done the same as Naraku…"

**Author Note**

_Hey Humans. Mika here. Little old Phoenix got herself a job, so it'll be a week till she can write another chapter of my fab life. Please be so kind as to fave and review. Also alert, because my life is just gettin interesting. :)_


	11. Chapter 11 Completed Once More

"What do you mean?"

"He took out his heart, and hid it away, so no one can kill him…The mark over your heart is the same… someone took your heart out and made a detachment of yourself."

I stared into the child's eyes to see the truth, he wasn't bluffing. It was weird to hear such words from a baby, when it shouldn't be able to speak none the less. I thought it over, I gasped realizing. "So, there's a girl just like me?"

"She is part of you, the missing part of you, your heart."

I laughed a bit. "That explains a lot. Why I don't give much emotion, and when I do, I feel sick to my stomach…" I paused. "But what about love?"

"Love… You're not supposed to feel anything but fake emotions, while your heart is separated from your body."

I felt a twinge in my chest, feeling the pain in my lungs; it felt like someone was calling to me. I tried to take a deep breath, just ended up having a coughing fit. "What is this feeling?"

"That is the feeling you get when you finally come in range of your detachment after years of separation, it feels like death crawling on you, does it not?" He giggled, as I glared at him, my teeth bared at him, I felt like killing the insolent pup and stopping his obnoxious jabbering.

"What are your names?"

"Akago is mine, while this is Kanna." Kanna nodded, as she fixed the child closer to herself. "And you are Mika."

"I am." I looked at him, as I imagined his grave, as I carved out his name with my nails; it made me smile such a wicked smile. I felt another pull at my lungs, it must be really close.

"I apologize, but I must leave to catch something more important than this meaningless banter."

"Until next time." Akago showed this smile, which sent a brutal chill down my spine, worse than the first.

I jolted in the direction the twinge pulled at my lungs, I reached a small cottage. I noticed some children playing with a dog, a father cutting wood, and across the way making soup, was a young woman, her back was towards me. I walked closer, as the children gasped, running in fear to their father, he held his axe at me, I scoffed. "I'm not here to eat anyone or to destroy your home."

"Then why are you here, demon?" The father lowered his axe, just a smidge, still not trusting me, I could tell in his eyes and I understood. The young woman turned around to see the commotion, I gasped as I stared into the eyes I knew were my own.

"She is the reason." I stared at the girl, who looked just like me, before I came to this world, this era. She was my detachment, I could feel the tug on my lungs lessen, knowing I found my missing piece.

The man ran to her, as he wrapped his arms around her, thinking he could protect her from me. "Why my wife?"

"Your wife?" I couldn't believe it, as I stared at the children, they did not smell of my scent, so they were not born from her. These were orphans they must have taken in, as they travelled across the lands, till they became settled in this quiet forest. I could tell all this just by the look in the man's eyes, their whole life together and taking children in.

I looked into the woman's eyes to see, that she was an open book, her story simple. She was but a babe, when an old couple found upon her in a field, she was neither crying nor screaming, but cooing in the moonlight. They took the young girl and raised her to become a wonderful woman; she became the loveliest girl in their village. She fell in love with a man, found she was barren, took in children to fill the hole only motherhood could fill. Simple and to the point, but still it surprised me that all that happened in the last 18 years since I was once here. The real thing that puzzled me was why my heart was separated from me in the first place.

"Who are you?" The voice of the girl, sounded of singing birds, of heaven, it stopped all thought in my head. Her voice was different then mine, mine was usually covered in sarcasm and emotionless distaste.

"My name is Mika."

She walked from her husband's arms, he was worried, I just stared at her. "My name is Kima…Are you my mother?"

I covered my mouth, stifling my laugh, but I couldn't. I laughed so hard that my body hurt, it was so priceless. "No, I am not your mother."

"Then why do I feel we are the same?" Her husband, Jin, was shocked hearing that this demon could be related to his wife, his precious Kima.

"May we speak of this in a more private place, Kima?" I looked at her husband and the terrified children, and then at Kima, she nodded. We walked into the forest, we passed some animals some ran the other way at the sight of me and some stayed at the sight of Kima. She stopped in front of a waterfall and spring, as she turned around to me, her eyes filled with confusion but also glazed in love.

"What are you?"

I sighed, trying to figure a way to say it. "I am where you came from, you are my heart."

Kima looked at me weird, as her stare didn't lessen in love or kindness, which is what made me feel even weirder. "Your heart? How?"

"When I was a baby, someone took you from my chest and made you. They took me to a different place. I lived a life without true emotions and love, while you lived with them in this life of yours, this counterfeit life."

Tears ran down her face, I felt a twinge in my lungs, as if I could feel her pain, my pain against my own words. "My life can't be just counterfeit, I have Jin, Loni, Mayumi, Sakura, and Fuji. They are my family…"

"A family that doesn't even know what you truly are. Do you honestly think that if they knew you were just the heart of a demon, they would accept you?" I glared at her, I was getting tired of her sadness, I wanted to finally figure out what to do with these so called emotions about Sesshomaru. I wanted to understand how I could feel the emotions I have been since I came to this world, but then it stoke me, as if I was an idiot. My emotions opened when I was in the same time as my heart, but that still did not answer all my questions.

"What are you going to do to me?" She looked at me, her face red from tears, her eyes puffy, it all sickened me, my demon side.

"I was planning on taking you back into me."

"But my family…"

"What do you want me to do?" I looked at her, hoping she would have some idea to shut her sadness and begin to understand how much I needed my heart back, how much I needed her.

She looked around, and then at me. "Copy me."

I stared at her weird. "What?"

"Use your powers to copy me, without your heart, so that my family can still have their loving mother and wife. Then you can have me."

I sighed. _'I don't even know if I have that kind of power…' _ "Fine, I will try." I thought over how I could copy powers, maybe I could copy people, if I tried hard enough. I closed my eyes, envisioning her, seeing her having a twin with all her memories, her copy. I started to feel weak, as I fell to my knees but I didn't stop thinking, I started to lose my breath.

"STOP!" Her voice made me fall to the ground, trying to gasp for air, I felt as if I lost all my energy in that one task. I looked up at her, as I saw, to my amazement, her copy. They were doing that mirror act, I tried to sit up.

"Um, can I get some help here?"

Kima ran over to my side, helping me up, her copy grabbed a leaf and got some water from the spring, trying to give it to me. "You did it."

"Painfully, I did." I looked at her as she leaned me against a tree, I drank the water. "Now will you return to me?" I stared into Kima's eyes, putting the leaf aside, I could tell she didn't want to go but she made a promise she had to keep.

"Yes, I will." She took my hand, she closed her eyes, and in a blur, she disappeared and her copy ran off to her family, knowing she was needed at home. I felt my heart beat, it wasn't artificial, it wasn't my imagination, and it was my own heart.

I gasped in pain, as my head filled with emotions and realizations. I finally felt my love for my family and how much I truly missed them, even though I was lied to for all my life. I understood why I was lied to, and I didn't care anymore, it was in the past. I started to feel my heart begin to grow warm, I already knew it was my love for Sesshomaru that made it so. I knew that I loved him with every fiber of my body, my complete body, but there was still pain from knowing of Akiko. A tear ran down my face, as I touched it, it was cold. When I did cry, it was never cold. It didn't even feel like anything, it just felt like room temperature water. I was sad, over how Sesshomaru lost his first love, but I wanted to melt his ice and make him realize I would be by his side. I don't plan to leave his side, once I gain all I need to know of myself and the truths that need to be uncovered, and then I would be by his side once again.

I took a deep breath, as I started to stand up. _'I need to know everything about my birth and all that happened…The only person to know that would be Mizuki…'_

I started to walk out of the forest, as I kept trying to figure how I'd find her, let alone reach the moon. But in the second of doubt, I heard a bellow from beyond far off from the trees. I ran faster to reach what it was it. I smelled something weird, something familiar.

**Author Note**

_Hello, peons. Yes, its Mika. And now, since I'm complete for the first time since I was born. I have so much to learn and so much to do. You'll just have to wait another week or so to see what happens next. Review and alert! Later Readers!_**  
**


	12. Chapter 12 Twisted Circumstances

I ran to the tree line, the smell getting stronger and stronger, as I finally found it.

"Rin?" I walked over to the child, sitting up top of Ah-Un. Her eyes were covered in tears, and Jaken was nowhere to be found, which made me worry. "How… Why are you out here by yourself?"

"I found out that you ran away, Miss Mika. I had to find you and bring you back to the palace." She grabbed my hands, as she cried more, my heart hurt. _Lord now I feel quilt and worry, it's weird._ "Please come back."

"Rin, hunny. Listen, I have to go visit an old family friend, then I'll come back, I promise." I hugged her tight and then looking her deep in her eyes. "Does anyone know you came?"

"No one." Rin sniffled, I sighed.

"Then get back to the palace and behave till I get back. Ok?" I smiled, ruffled her hair.

She nodded, as Ah-Un flew into the sky and disappeared into the clouds. I continued to walk, noticing the sky growing dark and the moon growing brighter. "Now, how do I get to you Mizuki?"

I took a deep breath, sensing someone near, I took stand, having my hands incased in poison.

"Hello." A young woman came out of the shadows, her clothes were blue and gilterty as the stars and her hair was as dark as the night sky.

"Hi?" I looked at her, her smile was creeping me out.

"You were looking for me, weren't you Mika?" She walked closer to me, as I felt her powers, they were much more than I could ever handle. This woman was Mizuki.

I bowed. "Yes, Miss."

"Don't bow. You have no need for such formalities, child."

I looked into her eyes, but for some reason deep inside me there was something that didn't like. I pushed it away, considering she was the only person in the whole world to give me my answers. I walked towards her.

"How can I help you?"

"There's so much. I need answers, I need someone to teach me, someone to lead me in the right direction." I was scared, for the first time in my life, the thought of not knowing anything about the past got me worried for what the future would hold for me. The dark presence of an unknown future scared me more than death itself, I needed to know myself to know what would happen. She was there when all that made me empty and brought me to Cali.

"I understand. Follow me and I will give you the answers you seek." She turned towards a field, I ran after her. "It seems you have become one again."

"Yeah, I did." I didn't know how else to answer that, if I mentioned Naraku would it cause problems or would it just be easier. Everything was so confusing, emotions were screwing around with my head worse than anything I ever dealt with.

"It's ok, I realize your hesitation. Your heart and your mind are trying to assimilate, it will take awhile to be settled." We reached to a giant palace, bigger than Mother Taka, but I was kinda not surprised considering we are dealing with the Moon Goddess. I followed her in and into a living room area, sat down on some pillows as she stared at me. "You look so much like your mother."

"Thank you." I felt a pang in my heart, _loss of my mom pain, 'yippie'_ "But why was I separated from my heart?"

"Because, without your heart, you would never felt the missing feeling in your chest where the truth lied. You would lead your life in the suit of knowledge, then when it was ready, destiny would bring you back."

"But I never got to say I love you to my Dad!" I started to cry. "Because I was heartless, I pushed him away, made him think I just despised him. That isn't fair!" My girlish emotions were taking over.

"I reali-"

"No, I don't think you do realize the problem. You never had people call you a bitch for being emotionless or never participating in games. I was the loner, because of someone's stupid decision. I would have preferred be called a freak then to be called a heartless bitch." I slammed my fist against the floor, the wood cracked. "Who made the decision anyway?"

"I did." Mizuki's eyes became darker. "I thought what was best for you, and you say my decision, my decree was ridiculous."

I gasped. "I didn't mean it like that."

"It sounded just as you said it, Mika. You are just like her, she believed the same. She seemed to be right in her thoughts. But she was wrong, that you would be smart."

"Huh?"

She cackled, as her eyes turned red. Her hair turned orange, her outfit turned into a yellow Egyptian styled dress, with a sword strapped to her back. "Can't believe you fell for my illusion."

I jumped back, she looked as if she was a complete opposite of me. She was shorter than me, by a foot, her hair stopped at her shoulders with white tips. Her eyes were like blood, it freaked me out a little. Her skin looked so tan, but she still seemed to have pink on her cheeks. "Who the fuck are you?"

"You can call me Akiko."

"And what are you?" I looked her over, noticing she was circling me, studying me.

"I'm a Solar Cat Demon, the last one." She seemed pretty happy, her smile was planted straight on her face. "We have something in common."

"Honestly, I don't give a shit." I started to walk away. If this chick was who she said she was, she was my mortal enemy. Her kind killed all the people in the Moon Kingdom, and who knows if Mizuki is still alive. I wasn't planning to test the theory of Sun against Moon.

"Wait." She jumped in front of me, her cat ears popping up from her hair on top her head. "I want to make a deal with you."

"Why would a Solar Cat want to work with a Celestial Dog? Seriously?"

"Can you just hear me out?" She sighed.

"Fine." I sat down, as the illusion of the palace disappeared, instead it was a rundown hut.

Akiko took a deep breath as she seemed to try and figure how to say what she wanted. "Well, I know stuff about you, thanks to Mistress Mizuki. She took me in after the great war, she made me a good girl. Mizuki is back on the moon, and she told me to find you."

"Okay. Now I'd love to hear this from her, when is she getting back?"

"Next new moon." I groaned, _Two freaking weeks!_ "But she told me to help you. So, can we put the natural hate aside?"

I stood up, looking down at her. "Sure, but what is it you wanted to deal?"

"I need help killing off some stupid demon that attacked me, but I can't find him. My nose sucks." Akiko whined, I giggled. "Would you be my better half and big sis?" She pouted, her eyes turning so big and almost… cute.

"Whose the demon?"

"Some wolf that keeps tracking me, saying I have his stuff." She twirled her hair.

She reminded me of the little girl that lived next to me in Cali, she'd always do little things to hide the truth, I could tell Akiko was doing the same. "You took something didn't you?"

"Nah uh! I just took what was mine, was all."

"And that would be?"

"These." Jewel shards glittered in a little bag, she hid it back on her person. "They were just so shiny, so their mine."

I sighed. _She truly was a cat. _"I'll help you, just how old are you?"

"15."

I started out of the hut, feeling her behind me. Her power level was half of mine, but she did surprise me that she tricked me so easily. Maybe having her by my side wasn't such a bad idea. "Ok, Little Sis. Let's go find that wolf, to return those."

Akiko whined, I glared, as she sulkily walked behind. This was gonna be a busy two weeks, and she was just the start of it all.

**Author Note**

Hey, sorry for such a delay with this one. I was having such writer's block with Mika, but now she has a little kitten sister. Awww! I hope you guys enjoy, and please alert and review.

Also, this story will take a little longer to write than my others being as my schedule is a little tough. It will be every other Tuesday that I will have a new chapter up. Hope you will stay for more. Love yah Readers!


End file.
